Sólo por un mes (Yuri on Ice)
by myfeamlady98
Summary: Tras no saber que hacer con su problemático alumno, el tutor Yuuri Katsuki, hará una serie de tratos con el terror de la escuela, Yuri Plisetsky, pero conforme los meses pasan los tratos se vuelven cada vez más difíciles de cumplir, y al final de cada mes, siempre se repite lo mismo, "sólo por un mes".
1. Chapter 1

**Declaraciones** : _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del estudio mappa y de sus respectivas creadoras._

 **Aclaraciones:** _Las daré al pie del capitulo pero pues, de una vez. Será shota (? y además Yuuri x Yurio._

 _No lo leas si no te gusta, quitémonos problemas._

* * *

—Yuri—el repentino grito de su profesor lo trajo al mundo de vuelta.

Su vista abandono la ventana y miró hacia el pizarrón donde su profesor le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estabas prestando atención?—le gruño el encino con molestia.

—Usted debería saber que no es así, creí que era más listo—se mofo cruzándose de brazos y disfruto de ver la mirada encolerizada de su profesor.

—Vete a orientación en este momento—le grito el profesor azotando el libro que había tenido en sus manos, contra el escritorio.

Yuri chasqueo la lengua antes de ponerse de pie y abandonar el aula.

Cuando estuvo fuera del salón, una sonrisa victoriosa se extendió por su rostro. Camino por los pasillos lentamente hasta el salón de orientación, al tocar la puerta una amable voz le indico que pasará.

—Ah Yuratchka, ¿Por qué no sorprende que seas tú?—le sonrió el hombre castaño tras su escritorio. Este reviso su reloj y silbo al ver la hora—. Has roto tu propio record, no soy ni las 10 de la mañana y ya estas aquí.

Le miró con sus ojos castaños a través de los lentes para luego volver a sonreír.

—¿Qué le puedo decir?—dijo tomando asiento en la silla frente a su tutor.

—Bueno, no creo que podamos hacer nada si ya estas aquí Yura...

—Ya le he dicho que puede llamarme Yuri.

—Y yo te he dicho que no puedo hacerlo—sonrió otra vez antes de quitarse los lentes y sobarse el puente de la nariz—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Plisetsky?

Yuri solo ladeo un poco la cabeza.

—Necesito hablar con alguien.

Los ojos castaños de su tutor le vieron.

—¿Cuántas más sesiones necesitas?—le cuestiono poniéndose de pie—. Eres muy inteligente Yuratchka—se puso de rodillas frente a Yuri con expresión cansada—. Eres de los alumnos más inteligentes que he conocido. ¿Por qué desperdicias de este modo tu talento?

Yuri le sonrió.

—No lo hago.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te tomes en serio las cosas?—preguntó Yuuri ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—¿Si me esfuerzo y aparezco en el cuadro de honor, hará lo que yo quiera?—se aventuro el chico rubio, maquinando un plan en su mente.

—No—le corto su tutor—. Dejare que me pidas lo que quieras si de aquí a que termine el año, estas dentro de ese cuadro.

—¿Lo que sea?

El castaño torció los labios.

—¿Por qué te consiento tanto Plisetsky?—murmuró sonriendo un poco—. Me terminare arrepintiendo de esto.

Se puso de pie y estiro su mano derecha al joven frente a él.

—Una vez por parcial, podrás pedirme lo que quieras, soló si estas en el cuadro de honor y...—retiro su mano cuando Yuri iba a tomarla—, ya no te metes en problemas con tus compañeros y maestros.

Yuri ahora fue quien torció los labios.

—¿Es necesario?—pregunto mirando directamente a los ojos de su maestro.

Este por su parte desvió un poco la vista.

—Entonces no hay trato.

—Bien—gruño tomando la mano del castaño antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa—. Pero no puede negarse a nada de lo que le pediré.

—Bien, creo que es justo.

Lo soltó y volvió otra vez a su lugar detrás del escritorio.

—El trato empieza desde hoy querido alumno—le sonrió mirando el reloj en su muñeca—. Tu clase empezó hace cinco minutos y no puedes tener ni un solo retardo más, te recomiendo que te vayas ya.

Yuri sonrió un poco antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

Miró a su profesor una ultima vez sonriéndole antes de retirarse.

Definitivamente, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y he vuelto con una nueva historia Yuriri (oh como se le diga a la ship XD)**

 **Dejenme aclararles que esta historia, tal como puse en la descripción será shota (? y en realidad, no le cambiare las personalidades a ambos, por lo menos no mucho.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con él Yuuri?—pregunto Minako con los ojos brillando después de haber entrado en la sala de maestros con una sonrisa gigante—. Yurachka nunca había querido participar con sus compañeros en las clases de educación física y ahora, él simplemente fue sin que se lo pidiera. Hasta creí que estaba poseído o algo por el estilo, y cuando le pregunte el porque de que ahora quisiera participar, me dijo que había hablado contigo.

El castaño al oírla torció los labios.

—No pensé que se lo tomara enserio—murmuro para si pero su amiga logro escucharlo.

—¿Qué le dijiste?—volvió a insistir la castaña.

—Eh...—la miró y no supo que decirle. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Hice un trato con él y no se que me pedirá a cambio de ese cambio? Era absurdo y tal vez, se metería en problemas—. Yo le dije que si se comprometía en cambiar, ya no lo molestaría más, por lo visto me odia mucho.

Y aunque era una vil mentira, no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

—Debe odiarte mucho—se burlo su amiga sentándose en la mesa donde Yuuri estaba, saco sus almuerzo y lo coloco sobre la esta—. Pero mira el lado positivo, ahora tendremos a un buen alumno.

Yuuri sonrió porque su amiga se había tragado el cuento.

—Menos mal—miro su plato de comida y el estomago se le cerro.

¿Por qué había cedido al niño? ¿Por qué simplemente no le había dicho que no? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?

Tenia razón, como se arrepentiría de todo eso.

Pasados algunos minutos, la campana sonó e indico el final del descanso. Miró su plato de comida una vez más antes de guardarla.

—¿Yuuri? ¿No vas a comer?

Al oír a Yuko, que casualmente iba entrando, le sonrió.

—Se me a quitado el hambre—camino hasta su amiga— ¿Te toco clases con Yurachka el día de hoy, no?

—¿Así es?—pregunto sin entender.

—¿Cómo se comporto?—salto Minako al escuchar la pregunta del castaño.

—Oh—dijo al entender porque el interés repentino, se cruzó de brazos y ladeo un poco la cabeza—. Nunca había participado tanto en clase y además...—Yuuri al oírla, sintió un agujero en el estómago—, le explico a algunos de sus compañeros cosas que se les dificultaban. Fue muy amable—concluyó con una sonrisa—. Tenías razón Yuuri, Yurachka puede ser un gran alumno si se lo propone, aunque, ¿me pregunto porque el cambio?

—Fue Yuuri, él fue, a que es maravilloso que...

Pero él ya no estaba escuchando su conversación. Su mente solo vagaba entre lo que podría pedirle el chico y si estaba dentro de sus manos poder hacerlo.

Yuuri supo, que definitivamente se iba a arrepentir.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, porque preguntaron, las edades se van a aclarar un poco más adelante, y si, se los digo por adelantado, para mi eso es shota XDDD**

 **Como sea, espero que esto resulte bien jaja, saludos.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Siento que los capítulos sean cortos :'v**


	3. Chapter 3

—Profeso Katsuki—Yurachka se le acerco corriendo mientras ondeaba una hoja.

Yuuri al verlo, le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Aun no abro mi oficina Yuri... es imposible que te hayan mandado ya a hablar conmigo—se burlo abriendo esta y entrando, siendo seguido de cercas por Yuri.

—Me llamo Yuri...

Escucho el tono de desconcierto de su alumno y le miró con detenimiento.

—¿No habías sido tú él que me dijo que te llamara así?

Recibió una sonrisa alegre por parte del rubio y luego este le extendió la hoja que momentos atrás, sacudía con fervor.

—Mis notas de este parcial—dijo con orgullo.

Yuuri, cuyas gafas estaban en su cabeza, se las coloco para ver las calificaciones de Yuri.

—Un diez cerrado—murmuró impresionado.

Miro a Yurachaka y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Muchas felicidades Yuri—se acercó y le dio un abrazó—, sabia que podías lograrlo.

El rubio le abrazo de vuelta mientras sonreía.

—Ahora—murmuró contra el pecho de su maestro, antes de que este se alejará—. Quiero discutir respecto a lo que me dará.

Yuuri suspiró, había pensado que tal vez, durante todo ese mes, el se habría olvidado de su trato pero por lo visto no había sido así.

—Bien, te lo ganaste—habló con voz pasible—. ¿Qué quieres?

Miró como el rubio le miraba detenidamente.

—Usted dijo, que sin importar lo que le pidiera—comenzó y se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo por que no le temblara la voz—, lo iba a hacer.

—Lo hice y soy hombre de palabra. Di lo que quieres y yo lo haré.

Ahora, comenzaba a preocuparse un poco con respecto a lo que pudiera pedirle.

—Quiero que...—sus mejillas ardieron. Comenzó a jugar con sus manos y evito el contacto visual—, quiero que usted... sea mi novio.

Se había sentado al borde de su escritorio para escuchar la petición de su alumno, sin embargo, sintió como si estuviera sentado sobre nada pues de la impresión se fue al suelo.

Desde ahí, el rubio le miró con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Qué?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chan, chan, chan.**

 **¿Masaka...? -inserté meme-**

 **Asdgfhjkadhsk se prendió esta mierda xD okno, esperen, que se pone mejor jaja -risa malévola-**

 **Feliz año nuevo, pasen un hermoso año. Sean felices xD**

 **PD: actualizó cada tres a cuatro días, -a veces dos-, subí los capítulos que ya tenía publicados en wattpad.**


	4. Chapter 4

No fue muy difícil en realidad prestar atención de vez en vez.

Los temas no eran complicados y le dejaban con mucho tiempo libre, en realidad, estaba disfrutando un poco de todo eso, pues en el transcurso del mes, se había hecho amigo de un chico llamado Otabek, otro llamado Víctor y una chica pelirroja, llamada Mila.

El primero muy serio, el segundo demasiado parlanchín y la tercera demasiado perra, pero en el buen sentido.

Inclusive su relación con los maestros había mejorado considerablemente.

Cuando recibió sus calificaciones, se dio cuenta que en primera posición en el cuadro de honor, apareció su nombre, arrebatándole el puesto a Víctor, que con fingido enojo, le acuso de usurpador.

Había sentido como su corazón latía de la emoción al ver como había logrado su objetivo sin muchos problemas de por medio.

Pero ahora, se había presentado un problema.

Yuuri Katsuki se había negado.

—Pero usted lo prometió—le interrumpió después de haberlo visto ponerse de pie torpemente—. Me dio su palabra.

—Lo hice, lo sé—dijo buscando sus lentes con la mirada—. Pero no puedo hacer eso, eres mi alumno y además eres menor de edad.

Apretó los puños.

—¿Si fuera Víctor si lo aceptaría?

¿Por qué lo había metido?

Simple, su amigo albino tenia un crush con el tutor, en realidad, la mitad de la escuela lo tenia, él era demasiado amable, dulce y gentil, además de que era muy varonil cuando no llevaba puesto sus lentes.

—No tiene nada que ver Yuri—le dijo acercándose y tomándolo por los hombros—, te aprecio mucho pero no a ese grado.

Sintió sus ojos picarle.

—Lo prometió...

—Lo siento...

—No tiene que besarme, abrazarme o tomarme de la mano como las parejas hacen—lo interrumpió con voz quebrada—, solo quiero saber que usted tiene algo que ver conmigo y no solo como mi tutor. Quiero ser especial para usted, aunque no comparta los mismos sentimientos que yo.

Y no mentía, tener 16 años es una edad complicada, pero desde que había ingresado en la preparatoria el año anterior había quedado flechado por ese hombre japonés, con su amabilidad desmedida y sonrisas sinceras.

Miró la expresión pensativa de Yuuri y deseo que de verdad lo considerara.

—Esta bien, déjame pensar esto—soltó los hombros del rubio, retrocediendo dos pasos—. ¿Dices que no es necesario hacer nada, solo quieres que tenga el titulo?

Yuri asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y será todo?—pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo prometo.

Su maestro se paso los dedos por el cabello desordenándolo un poco y sin sus lentes, le brindo una hermosa imagen al rubio.

—Soló aceptare con una condición—Yurachka le miró expectante—, no debes de bajar tus calificaciones ni meterte en ningún problema. Esa condición sigue sin cambiar.

Los ojos verdes del chico brillaron de felicidad pura.

—¿Entonces acepta?

Yuuri sonrió un poco.

—Ni una palabra a nadie, Yuri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Estuviste a un paso de regarlo Katsudon asdfghjkl**

 **No puedo creer lo bien que están recibiendo la historia XD**

 **¿Que tal va?**

 **¿Bien, mal, regular?**

 **Me interesa saber su opinión, de ustedes vivo xd.**

 **Nuevamente siento que los capítulos sean cortos, y que los actualice tarde, pero como estoy trabajando en 4 fanfic's a la vez, bueno, el tiempo no alcanza, además, ya pronto volveré a la universidad -se da un tiro- y todavía más encima, debo dos fanfic's y un epilogo -se mata-**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: Recuerden que Yuuri es un adulto responsable -según él-, así que para futuras referencias, no le agarren odio XDD.**

 **PD2: después de una intensiva comprensión por parte mía, he aceptado, que no puede ser incluida la categoría shota, gracias** **WidowSlayer** **XD bueno, sólo diré que después lo cambiare jaja.**


	5. Chapter 5

_¿Por qué dije que si?_

En cuanto el chico se había retirado de su oficina, dejo caer su cabeza con algo de brusquedad sobre el escritorio, removiendo todo lo que había sobre este.

Eso estaba mal, muy mal y aun así, allí estaba él, aceptando sin meditarlo del todo bien.

Ladeo la cabeza un poco dejando que su mejilla derecha reposara sobre la madera.

Suspiro largamente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Si alguien se llegaba a enterar, perdería su empleo y muy probablemente iría a prisión.

—No es como que lo fuera a tocar...—murmuró abriendo los ojos.

Se incorporo y se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

¿Qué había pensado antes de decir aquello?

La imagen de Yuri besándolo volvió a su mente otra vez y se incorporo asustado.

Si había algo que ninguno de sus alumnos sabia, era que es gay.

La escuela no tenia políticas contra su orientación, pero no debía decirla de todas maneras.

Y ahora estaba cruzando por un camino muy escabroso.

—¿Por qué yo, Yuri?—se lamento dando vueltas en la oficina.

Pudo haber sido cualquier persona, pero no, tenía que ser él.

Yuuri se paso las manos por el cabello con exasperación.

Cuando llego a aquella escuela, tenía veinte años, no era bueno con las relaciones alumno-maestro y en realidad tampoco se relacionaba bien con los otros profesores. Graduarse antes de tiempo de la universidad le hacia creer a los demás que no tenía la experiencia necesaria para el trabajo de orientador, sin embargo, lo hacia bien a pesar de ser tan extremadamente tímido.

Con ello se había ganado una reputación, una que sabía y que trataba de ignorar.

Por culpa de ello, muchas alumnas se le habían llegado a confesar, siendo rechazadas todas. Siempre con la característica amabilidad y cariño del castaño.

Y para cuando cumplió 22 años, llego el terror a la escuela, Yuri Plisetsky.

Se metía en problemas todo el tiempo, insultaba a sus compañeros de clases y a sus profesores, se peleaba con alumnos de grados mayores, se saltaba clases y constantemente terminaba en su oficina, tanto así que se convirtió en un ritual de ambos, bromear con ello.

Yuri le represento todo un reto.

Sabia que el chico tenía mucho potencial pero no entendía porque lo desperdiciaba. Con el tiempo, se conocieron mejor y se había atrevía a pensar que inclusive era su amigo, por lo visto se había equivocado.

Se conocían desde hace dos años, pasaban juntos casi todos los días, y todas esas horas había creado un escenario peligroso.

Yuri Plisetsky se había enamorado de su tutor.

Su tutor gay.

Gay que nunca había tenido novio antes.

Al pensar en eso ultimo, Yuuri gruño sonoramente.

¿Cómo su primer "novio" había resultado ser un chico de 16 años?

La campana sonó y pego un salto.

Miro que ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

¿Se había pasado una hora discutiendo con si mismo?

—¿Solo será por un mes no?

¿Si ese mes le había pedido eso... que le pediría el siguiente?

.

.

.

* * *

 **No es por nada, pero amo torturar a Yuuri, no esta de más jugar con él de vez en vez.**

 **Y si, es abiertamente homosexual nuestro sexy katsudon, nada de rodeos. Él es todo un rompe corazones 7u7.**

 **Y también de paso, les conté un poco del pasado de los dos, y si se dieron cuenta, dos años es mucho tiempo como para que no pase nada -risa malévola-, okno, me calmo.**

 **Bueno, veo que les esta gustando la historia, ¡Y es muy bueno!, como dije, no esperaba tener tan buena acogida jaja.**

 **Sin más que agregar, siempre pueden opinar con respecto a lo que leyeron.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tener por novio a Yuuri Katsuki, no era lo que se había imaginado, era mil veces mejor.

En todo el sentido de la oración.

Adoraba pasar tiempo con su profesor favorito, le gustaba que Yuuri se sonrojara cuando le preguntaba por cosas privadas y más aún que le sonriera, tal como lo hacia ahora.

Esa preciosa sonrisa sincera que no ocultaba nada.

—¿Y bien?—pregunto el castaño bebiendo de su té, mirándolo por sobre la taza—, ¿Cuál será la pregunta del día?—cuestiono con tono divertido.

Yuri se llevo el dedo indice al mentón y fingió pensar en la pregunta.

Desde hace un tiempo, ambos habían acordado saber un poco más allá del otro -por insistencia del rubio claro-, fuera de su relación alumno-maestro.

En un principio, había sido un tanto difícil para ambos iniciar con la ronda de preguntas, pero conforme pasaron los días, se hizo más sencillo y con ello, sus platicas también, pues ahora no sólo rondaban entorno a la escuela, si no también a otras temas y cuestiones.

Yuri dejo de divagar y pensó realmente en la pregunta, miró atentamente a su tutor y pronto chasqueo los dedos, atrayendo su atención.

—¿Alguna vez a besado a alguien?—miró su sobresaltó y sonrió internamente.

Tomaría eso por un no.

—¿Por qué esa?—le dijo con una expresión entre vergüenza y enfado.

—Usted dijo—fingió inocencia ante la acusación del mayor.

Este por su parte sólo aparto la vista.

—Bien—se sonrojo un poco mientras bajaba el té, colocandolo sobre el escritorio—, una vez bese a una chica en secundaria. Nada especial, aunque me atrevería a decir que lo odie—murmuro sin verle antes de torcer los labios.

Se decepciono un poco de oír esa respuesta, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Quería saber todo de él.

—¿Fue de lengua?—volvió a preguntar, buscando ver como reaccionaría su profesor.

—¿Qué?—pregunto esta vez, totalmente rojo—. P-por supuesto que no, fue solo un roce, pero ella no me gustaba...

 _Nadie dijo nada de gustar profesor..._

—¿Roce?—inquirió—. Entonces no a besado a nadie, ese beso es para niños—acuso a su profesor con una sonrisa traviesa curvando sus labios.

Yuuri le miró sorprendido.

—¿Y tú que? ¡Señorito, yo soy muy maduro!—se burlo con media sonrisa.

Yuri también sonrió de vuelta.

—Los besos de lengua son los mejores.

El rostro del castaño fue un poema, borrando por completo cualquier rastro de burla.

—Que niño tan precoz.

Lo dijo con un tono de decepción que sorprendió a Yuri.

—¡Ya decidí que quiero este mes!—habló tras ver como desvió la vista.

Los ojos del castaño le miraron atento.

—Bueno, ya era hora.

Y era cierto, una vez más, había aparecido como el mejor de la escuela por segunda vez, de eso ya una semana, y aún así, no había pedido nada.

Después de que Yuuri le había dicho que no lo "cortaría" si mantenía sus calificaciones, dejo de preocuparse por tener que hacerle la misma petición cada mes.

—Quiero su primer beso.

—Yuri—dijo en tono de advertencia—, habíamos acordado que...

—Yo sé... pero ya llevamos un mes saliendo—le pico—, creo que me lo gane.

—¿Sabes que me meteré en problemas si alguien llega a enterarse?

—Yo soy el único que sabe, además de usted, sobre esto. ¿De verdad cree que arruinaría esto y todo el esfuerzo que he hecho, sólo por decirle a alguien? Me esta subestimando.

Yuuri torció los labios.

—Esto no esta bien—el rubio se puso de pie y camino hasta el escritorio de su tutor, sentándose sobre este, quedando frente a un Yuuri muy rojo.

Yuri miró a la taza de té vacía y la hizo aún lado, de ese modo evitaría tirarla por si algo ocurría.

Después su atención volvió a su tutor.

Pese a ser un adulto, era muy inocente y demasiado amable.

Y de cierta forma eso le gustaba.

Le agradaba la idea de que Yuuri experimentara sus primeras veces con él, así como él quería que sus primeras veces fueran de ese atractivo hombre castaño.

—¿No crees que es muy tarde para decir eso?—pregunto inclinándose sobre él, lo suficiente como para quedar frente a frente.

Los ojos castaños le vieron cuando sus respiraciones chocaron.

—Yuri tu no quieres hacer esto...—murmuro dejando que su vista fuera de los ojos verdes del chico, a sus labios.

—Solo bésame y cállate—le dijo tomándolo por la corbata.

Tiro de ella y sus labios se unieron.

En cuanto se tocaron, Yuuri retrocedió pero al estar sentado, se llevo al rubio con él, haciendo que quedará sentado a ahorcajas sobre él.

Con sólo tocarse, Yuri casi grito de la felicidad.

La lengua del rubio recorrió el labio inferior de Yuuri, que tembló ante el tacto.

Yuuri trato de alejarse, tomando a Yuri por los hombros, empujándolo con cuidado.

Por su parte Yuri, al sentir la oposición de su tutor, mordió su labio inferior antes de succionarlo, haciéndolo soltar un quejido. Cuando abrió la boca aprovecho e introdujo su lengua en la boca del castaño.

Escucho un gemido ahogado y siguió con aquel beso, sintiendo como las manos de su tutor le apretaban los hombros.

Las manos de Yuuri, comenzaron a resbalar poco a poco por sus costados, haciendo que temblara un poco.

Yuri apretó con fuerza los ojos, dejando que la calidez de las manos de Yuuri, le recorriera.

El beso fue correspondido lentamente y con timidez, sus lenguas se rozaban y exploraban mutuamente, logrando que una sensación placentera recorriera a ambos.

Sonrió internamente al haber logrado que su maestro cediera.

Continuaron con aquel beso lento y tímido, antes de que Yuri decidiera volverlo más profundo.

Las manos del castaño, que habían terminado en sus caderas, las apretaron cuando el beso se volvió demandante, arrancando suspiros por parte de ambos conforme el tiempo avanzaba, que para ambos, comenzaba a parecer una eternidad.

Y para sorpresa del rubio, Yuuri le devolvió el beso con mayor intensidad de la que había creído, robándole el aire y mareándolo.

 _Oh mierda._

Cuando Yuri sintió al castaño ponerse de pie, sus brazos rodearon su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus piernas rodeaban su cintura. Pronto sintió que era sentado sobre el escritorio, tirando algunas cosas de este.

Aquel beso se les estaba yendo de las manos.

Sus manos subieron a la cabeza del castaño, enredando los dedos entre el cabello lacio de su tutor.

El aire había comenzado a escasear y pronto sintió como las manos del castaño comenzaron a moverse por su cuerpo, resbalando hasta sus muslos, los cuales apretó.

Un leve gemido se le escapo, muriendo en la boca de Yuuri.

La pelvis de este empujo contra él y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió, alguien había despertado.

—Yuri...—hablo el castaño con voz ronca, cortando el beso, pero no separándose.

Ambos estaban a solo milímetros, bien podrían volver a besarse en cualquier momento.

—Basta...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMG, todo o nada XD.**

 **¿Puedo morir con este capitulo?**

 **Mientras lo escribía, no pude evitar pensar que Eros, comenzó a adueñarse poco a poco de nuestro lindo cerdito, pobre de Yurio que sólo buscaba un beso 7u7 -ni él se lo cree-**

 **Yurio siempre va por todo XD**

 **¿Qué le pedirá el siguiente mes?**

 **No más importante, ¿que pasará en el siguiente capitulo XD?**

 **Bueno, nos leemos luego asdfghjklkjhgf.**

 **PD: Creo que este a sido el capitulo más largo a la fecha jaja.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir en ese momento.

Puede de que Yuri no se diera cuenta -y esperaba que así fuera-, pero cada que se besaban, se movía, y sentado sobre él, le había hecho tener una erección.

Muy patético si consideraban la edad que tenía.

Por ello, había optado por quitárselo de encima pero no, el chico tenía que haberlo agarrado como si se tratara de un koala, impidiéndole alejarse.

Terminando en una posa un tanto más comprometedora.

Dejándole más difícil el resistirse.

Después de todo, seguía siendo un adulto.

—Basta—pidió con la voz ronca, trato de aclarársela pero no pudo—. Es todo por hoy—murmuró alejándose un poco de Yuri cuando este le soltó.

Aunque por algún motivo, no se alejo del todo.

—Quien hubiera pesando que besaba tan bien—rió el rubio lamiendo su labio inferior, estos estaban rojos y no quería ni pensar como estaba él.

Pero dejo en segundo plano ese pensamiento cuando se concentro en el chico delate de él.

 _¿Acaso él entendía la gravedad del asunto en el cual se estaban metiendo?_

—Yuri—llamo atrapándolo por las mejillas y obligándolo a verlo—, esto es muy peligroso.

Los ojos verdes del menor le vieron detenidamente.

—Soy tu maestro pero también soy un adulto—trato de aclararse—. No puedes esperar que tome esta clases de insinuaciones a la ligera, ¿verdad?

Algo brillo en los ojos del rubio.

—¿Estas diciendo que te atraigo sexualmente?

Yuuri respiro hondo antes de dar un paso hacia atrás y taparse el rostro con ambas manos.

¿Lo hacia a propósito o de verdad no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo?

Lo haría enojar a este paso.

—Estoy tratando de decir que aun sigues siendo un niño y siento que te estoy manchando.

El adolescente sólo le sonrió con complicidad.

—No lo haces, soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hago. No me tomes por un niño—pidió con su vista sobre el castaño.

Este por su lado, quito sus manos y miro al chico frente a él.

—No digas que no seas suficientemente maduro, se que lo eres, a lo que me refiero es que tu estas confundido.

Ahora frunció el ceño.

 _Tal vez dije las palabras equivocadas._

—¿Confundido?—inquirió sin entender a lo que se refería su tutor.

—¿Alguna vez te gusto otro chico antes de mi?—pregunto Yuuri con toda la calma del mundo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Te atrajo uno?

Volvió a negar.

—¿Entonces como puedes estar tan seguro que de quien estas "enamorado" o lo que sea... sea yo?—pregunto con voz tranquila. No quería sonar cruel pero debía de aclarar las cosas antes de que fueran más lejos—. Aun eres joven y puede que mi actitud te allá confundido, me disculpo por eso, pero, no creo que lo que sientas por mi sea más que admiración.

Yuri se bajo del escritorio y le vio con el ceño fruncido.

Yuuri se cruzo de brazos al ver la mirada retadora de su alumno.

Las cosas no iban bien.

—Deje de tomarme por un niño—pidió de nuevo.

Yuuri frunció el ceño.

Ese chico no le escucharía por nada del mundo.

Y aunque algo muy adentro de él le pedía que se callara y que no continuara, que sólo se disculpara y dejaran toda esa platica como algo del olvido, su yo racional le obligo a continuar.

Las decisiones que había tomado lo habían llevado hasta donde estaba, ser dejado de lado por su familia le había hecho esforzarse al 100% para que nadie sintiera lastima por él nunca más.

Optar por enseñar había sido decisión suya a pesar de que las personas a su alrededor no lo veían como un profesor.

Acercarse de forma amistosa a sus alumnos también había sido una decisión completamente suya.

Y todas y cada una de esas decisiones le habían llevado hasta ese lugar, hasta ese chico.

Había tenido una vida difícil llena de bravucones y puertas cerradas y si dejaba que ese chico siguiera su camino, como maestro y amigo, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Aún estaba a tiempo de ayudarlo.

No quería nada de su sufrimiento para Yuri.

—Tómame como a un adulto—comenzó mirándolo de forma seria—. No quiero nada que ver contigo. ¿Quieres que deje de tomarte por niño? Bien—respiro profundo y le vio directo a los ojos—. Terminemos con esto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Escribir esto escuchando On Love: Ágape, me a hecho sentir un tanto sentimental XD**

 **Ahora notamos que Yuuri tiene un pasado oscuro ;-; y por eso actúa como lo hace, todas las personas tienen sus demonios y una historia que contar, la de Yuuri la dejare para después.**

 **¿Recuerdan que un tiempo atrás les comente que por favor no odiaran a Yuuri? Bueno, ahora se los pido de nuevo.**

 **Las cosas se aclararan con el paso de los capítulos.**

 **Avanzamos lento pero seguro.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **PD: que forma de bajar los ánimos XD**

 **PD2: Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leen esta historia! Sus comentarios me hacen el día, y siento que los capítulos sean tan cortos.**


	8. Chapter 8

_¿Cómo pude pasar del mejor beso en toda mi vida a esto, en solo segundos?_

Esas simples tres palabras bastaron para que lo hicieran querer golpear al castaño frente a él.

Aún si se ganaba un reverendo castigo.

Es que simplemente no podía creer que ahora saliera con eso... no lo creía.

¿Era idiota?

—¿Crees que me voy a rendir así de fácil contigo?—le gruño entre furioso y triste—. ¡Eres un estúpido!—casi le grito.

Estaba tratando de mantenerse bajo control, pero la cara de Yuuri, se había vuelto un poema, aumentando sus ganas de querer golpearlo.

—¿Crees que esto es un jodido juego o algo así?—ahora había sido Yuuri el que grito de regreso.

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta esa situación?

Ambos se miraban directamente.

De cierta forma, la situación le dio risa.

Era como una discusión de pareja... sólo que una parte de la pareja se negaba a ver la relación como tal.

—Si lo es o no, eso depende de ti, porque yo voy muy en serio—siseo apretando los puños.

—Agh, no se porque lo intento—bufo el castaño caminando hasta la puerta a zancadas—. Fuera—dijo molesto tras abrir la puerta con algo de enojo.

—No me iré—se cruzo de brazos y miró a su tutor con el ceño fruncido.

Si se iba en ese momento, sería todo.

Las cosas ya no podrían dar marcha atrás y todo por lo que se había esforzado, sería para nada.

No podía ceder ahora.

—¿Y así quieres que deje de tomarte por un niño? Por favor—recrimino al verlo hacer su rabieta.

 _¿Y que haces tú huyendo de la discusión?_

 _Inmaduro._

—No puedes romper tu promesa—protesto con voz temblorosa.

¿De verdad sería todo?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir con esto, es muy peligroso.

—Mira, no se que gusano moral te esta picando dentro, pero déjame decirte una cosa, voy muy enserio.

Yuuri le miró como si la persona delante de él fuera alguien más.

—Yurachka...

El rubio al oír su nombre completo, sintió como si hubiera tenido un enorme retroceso.

No había querido llegar hasta esos extremos, pero no le quedaba de otra más que recurrir al plan de emergencia.

Lo había hablado con unos desconocidos en un foro por Internet, sobre de que manera podía convencer a una persona que se quedara con él.

Habían dado muchas ideas, pero la menos descabellada era la que estaba por usar.

Miró a Yuuri y le sonrió.

Se enojaría mucho, pero él había tenido la culpa para empezar, por orillarlo hasta esos extremos.

—Espero me puedas perdonar, pero si rompes conmigo...—comenzó y saco una grabadora, dejando mudo a su maestro—, le mostrare esto a otras personas.

Los ojos de Yuuri iban de la grabadora en la mano derecha del rubio a sus ojos. Como si pidiera una explicación.

—Yuri...—su voz salio entre molesta e incrédula.

Ambos se vieron por un momento y después la risa del castaño sonó por la habitación antes de azotar la puerta, dejando a ambos en el interior de la oficina.

Yuri se había asustado ante la reacción de su maestro.

No esperaba que actuara así.

—¿Quieres jugar sucio?—pregunto acercándose hasta él, se detuvo frente a él con la mirada seria clavada en sus ojos—. Bien, pero después, no quiero verte quejar—le advirtió con voz risueña.

La sonrisa sugerente de su maestro, más su cabello desordenado, le hizo suspirar internamente.

El rubio solo guardo la grabadora con cuidado y le sonrió de medio lado.

Sabía que era jugar sucio, que era un golpe muy bajo, pero de verdad no quería que eso acabara.

—Ya te dije que voy muy en serio.

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza antes de inclinarse y casi rozar sus labios.

La corta distancia lo mataba por dentro, porque deseaba volver a besarle.

—Espero que extrañes a tú maestro... porque ya no lo veras más.

Sus ojos verdes le vieron y Yuuri sólo se rió antes de alejarse nuevamente.

Rodeo el escritorio y se sentó, sin apartar la mirada de Yuri.

—Ahora, vete a clases, nos vemos luego, Yuri.

Su voz, no concordaba con su sonrisa.

Mientras salia de la oficina, miró sólo una vez más hacia atrás, y una vez le bastó para saber que había despertado algo que no conocía.

Pero que quería conocer.

 _Es más interesante de lo que creí._

Definitivamente salir con Yuuri Katsuki era mucho más divertido de lo que creyó.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Asopotamadre! No me di cuenta de los días que ya había transcurrido desde el último capitulo que subí D:**

 **Bueno que va, no tengo perdón de dios, olvide por completo que no había actualizado aca asdfghjklkjhgfdfgh -se muere de culpa-**

 **Lo lamento tanto, les subire los tres capitulos corridos.**

 **De nuevo, perdón.**


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Porque los animos por los cielos, Yuuri?—el castaño escucho la burla de su mejor amigo y levanto el rostro de su escritorio, encontrándose con Pichit, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—No se que estoy haciendo con mi vida, hombre—se quejó dejando caer la cabeza de nuevo contra el escritorio.

—Matarás las pocas neuronas que te quedan a ese paso—se rio entrando en la oficina, cerrando trás de él.

—¿Y si mejor me mato?

La sonrisa de Pichit desapareció por completo.

—Yuuri—el tono de voz que uso, alerto al castaño—, ¿ya no tomas tus antidepresivos? Es más, ¿porque estas tan estresado que ahora dices eso?

Yuuri repaso mentalmente lo que había dicho e inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de su error.

—No... no lo dije en serio, Pichit—se corrigió viendolo tomar asiento en los lugares destinados para los alumnos.

—No lo digas ni en broma Yuuri—le reprendió, saco su celular y tecleo algunas cosas en el.

—¿Nunca dejas ese aparato?

—Durante las clases de Biologia, si.

Yuuri rio un poco.

Miro a su amigo hasta que este bajo el celular.

—Muy bien, ¿qué es eso que te tiene de esa manera?—Yuuri desvío los ojos, escuchando de pronto un grito ahogado por parte de su amigo, que lo sobresalto—. Estas enamorado, ¿quien es el afortunado?—dijo el moreno saltando de su lugar.

Sus mejillas se encendieron tras oírle.

¿Tan fácil de leer era?

—No... P-Pichit... no es eso...

—OMG—dijo tomando su teléfono con fuerza, lo levanto y le tomo una foto, encegueciéndolo por unos segundos por culpa del flash de este—. #MiAmigoEstaEnamorado —dijo como si lo estuviera posteando.

Entonces se dio cuenta que sí, lo estaba posteando.

—¡Pichit!—dijo alarmado parándose de golpe, rodeo el escritorio y para cuando llego a su amigo, el tweet había sido reblogueado veinte veces—. Me sorprende que a tus seguidores les importe la vida de otra persona—se quejo viendo como seguía siendo compartido.

Ambos vieron quienes habían compartido y varias, eran alumnas.

—Ja ja, más bien, a ellas les interesa. Eres como un adonis para ellas. Su amor platónico.

 _Y para algunos chicos..._ _agh_ _._

—Te odio.

—Me amas, no puedes odiarme.

—Que modestia.

—¿A que si?

Ambos rieron por sus bromas.

—¿Te sientes mejor?—pregunto el tailandés al ver a su amigo renovado.

—Un poco—confeso tomando su propio celular, revisando Twetter—. No sabes lo que has ocasionado Pichit, ahora todos me están preguntando quien es _"la chica"._

—Si se enteran que es un hombre... uff, será la noticia del año, probablemente de la década. Ya sabes en esta escuela nunca pasa nada interesante—se burlo dejando su propio teléfono en su bolsillo derecho—. Pero no te salvarás tan fácilmente Katsuki, ¿quien es el chico?

—No es nadie.

—Note vacilación, ahora me dices. No me voy hasta que me digas.

—Pero tienes clases—le recordo tratando de hacerlo desistir.

Ambos se vieron por un momento antes de que Pichit le arrebatara el teléfono a Yuuri, corriendo fuera de la oficina.

—Oye—le grito siguiéndolo.

Al salir al pasillo, este le llevaba una considerable ventaja.

—No puedes correr por los pasillos.

—Si mama—le grito, perdiéndose en otro pasillo.

—Pichit—corrio detrás de él agradeciendo que los chicos aún no salieran de clase, harían el ridículo de ser así.

Entro en el pasillo por donde había girado Pichit y lo vio cercas de las escaleras.

—Dámelo.

—Dímelo.

Yuuri respiro profundo dos veces.

—Pichit...—entonces su pesadilla se cumplió, la campana sino.

Los alumnos poco a poco comenzaron a salir, dificultandole avanzar.

—Pichit, o me devuelves el teléfono o me devuelves el teléfono—le advirtio tan quedo como pudo.

Pichit lo levanto en el aire, lo sacudió y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

—Pichit—llamo caminando rápido.

 _Maldita sea, ¿eres un niño?_

Los alumnos comenzaron a verlos, y Yuuri deseo que se lo tragara la tierra.

 _Date por muerto._

Bajo las escaleras con algo de prisa y al doblar a la derecha, al pie de esta, se estrello con una persona.

—¡Ah!—Yuuri miró el cabello plateado de Víctor sobre su rostro, lo retiro con cuidado y al ver a su alumno, le miro rojo, muy rojo. Y no era para menos, estaba sobre el—Perdóname Víctor, no te vi—se disculpo poniéndose de pie, ayudando a Víctor en el proceso.

El albino, se había quedado mudo y jugaba con su cola de caballo mientras le sonreía torpemente.

—¿Estas bien ?—le pregunto mirando sobre él, hasta donde Pichit esperaba con el celular.

—S-si...—artículo con voz temblorosa.

Yuuri le sonrió dulcemente.

—Que bien, de nuevo, perdóname.

No había dado ni un paso, cuando se estrello contra otra persona.

 _No puedo estar pasando esto._

—Llevas prisa, profesor—miro a Yuri y se le corto la respiración.

Su ceño se frunció rápidamente, ganándose la mirada de varios alumnos.

—Vete a tu clase.

—Es el receso de 15 minutos—obvio el rubio con el ceño igual de fruncido.

Yuuri no supo que más decirle.

No acostumbraba hablar con Yurachka fuera de la sala de orientación, pero antes de decirle nada, escucho unas risas desde el fondo del pasillo.

—Yuuri cuando bebe, es un maestro muy divertido—dijo Pichit mostrándole unas fotos de su celular a unas alumnas que se rieron al ver las imágenes.

 _!Me vas a meter en problemas¡_

—Oye, no puedes hacer eso—le regaño alejándose de Yuri. Ya sabiendo que lo haría enojar por ignorarlo.

Ya lidearía con él después.

Pichit al darse cuenta, se despidió de las alumnas, dándose a la tarea de esquivar olímpicamente al japonés.

 _Oh... Ahora sí, date por muerto._

* * *

 _—_ Solo fue una broma.

Yuuri le ignoro subiendo las escaleras, para volver a su oficina.

—Sabes, te conozco desde que tenías siete años. Se cuando estas molesto y cuando finges. No me ignores.

—Te llevaste mi celular dos horas, moviste tu clase del laboratorio a un aula para que no pudiera encontrarte y encima, les enseñaste esas vergonzosas imágenes, ¿pero que clase de amigo eres tú?—le regaño entrando en su oficina, Pichit, ignorando el hecho de que trato de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, entro con el japonés.

—Pero hablamos de lo que el alcohol le hace al organismo y que mejor ejemplo, que tú.

Yuuri le vio con recelo.

—Tonteras, ya no eres mi amigo—Pichit estalló en carcajadas tras verlo dejarse caer en su silla.

—¿Sabes que fue lo más gracioso de todo?—Pichit se sentó y saco su celular—. Lo más divertido de todo fue que preguntarán si el maestro de danza podría enseñarles a bailar como ustedes—se burló mostrándole un pequeño vídeo tomado en el aula.

—¿Tambien mostraste las de Chris? Pichit, nos vas a meter en problemas.

—Te preocupas por nada—le dijo guardando el celular—. Ningún alumno dirá nada, además, esas fotos no son un secreto para el resto del personal administrativo.

Yuuri se sonrojo rascándose la nuca.

—Y ahora los alumnos saben que se bailar Pool Dance—se quejó abochornado.

—Ja ja ja, dicho así, es mucho más gracioso.

—Ugh.

—Eso me recuerda, ¿quien es el chico?—volvio a preguntar—. Tengo muchos más secretos que revelar si insistes en no contarme.

Pensó en sus posibilidades y dedujo que a ese paso, terminaría perdiendo.

—Bien, bien. Me doy—se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Ahora que?

No podía decirle que estaba en una relación ilícita con un alumno, que encima tenía 16 años.

Tampoco podía mentirle pues se daría cuenta.

—Es... complicado.

—¿Es Víctor?—sintió como se atragantaba con su saliva y tosió varias veces, tratando de respirar con normalidad de nuevo—. ¿Di en el clavo?

Le mire y casi me reí.

—No, fallaste astronómicamente.

Pichit hizo un puchero.

—¿JJ, Otabek, Seung Lee, Leo...Minami?

—Solo estás mencionado nombres al azar—acuso relajado de que su amigo no estuviera intentando dar con el aludido.

—Diablos, estaba seguro de que era Víctor. Se nota que le gustas a kilómetros.

—¿A Víctor?

—¡Ah!—exclamo poniendose de pie, sobresaltando al japonés—. Ya no quiero saber, lo descubriré por mi pie. Si eso haré.

—Espera... Pichit.

—Ya verás, ya verás.

Salió del salón dejándolo solo.

Yuuri suspiro sonoramente

Cuando una idea de le metía en la cabeza a Pichit, era imposible hacerlo desistir.

Solo esperaba que no se lo tomara en serio y se rindiera como siempre hace.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, acudió a su mente otro problema.

Yuri Plisetsky.

¿Que iba a hacer con él?

—Me voy a volver loco...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Inclusión de Pichit, totalmente encesaria, le dará un toque especial a la historia, de nueva cuenta, siento tanto haber olvidado subir los capitulos aca.**

 **Con mi ingreso a la universidad, no he tenido casi tiempo de actualizar y cuando lo hago, o lo hago en wattpad y olvido fanfiction, o lo publico en fanfiction y olvido a wattpad -se da golpes-**

 **Espero que esto no se repita asdfghjkllkj.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	10. Chapter 10

Si él no me quería decir por su propio pie, no le obligaría, ¿qué clase de amigo sería de ser así? Mejor lo investigaría por mi parte y luego lo molestaría con eso.

Sip, esa clase de relación tenemos ambos.

Yuuri era una persona fácil de leer la mayor parte del tiempo -si no es que todo el tiempo-, y por ello podía deducir que su "enamorado" asistía a la misma escuela donde trabajábamos.

Por un lado estaba el hecho de que podria ser algún maestro y por el otro, algún alumno.

Lo cual mola mucho, ¿se imaginan un amor prohibido? ¿no sería emocionante?

Con eso en mente, me propuse a mi mismo, descubrir quien era el pretendiente/novio/enamorado de mi amigo.

Inicie con una pequeña lista de hombres potenciales -y cuando digo pequeña, quiero decir que incluí a todos los chicos de la escuela- y naturalmente, los fui descartando uno por uno.

Una tarea demasiado grande para una persona, pero no por eso imposible.

Dado que en un principio, ya le había dicho algunos nombres a Yuuri, por ellos empece a descartar, reduciendo paulatinamente la lista de posibilidades.

Lo siento Víctor, de verdad creía que era tú.

Y en cuestión de una semana, la lista se había reducido a sólo cinco candidatos.

Si mis cálculos no fallaban, el responsable estaba entre ellos.

Como que me llamo Pichit Chulanotte que descubriré quien es.

O suelto mi celular.

Bueno, no tan drástico, pero me entienden.

* * *

Observe detenidamente a Yuri Plisetsky, el cuarto en mi lista.

16 años, no muy alto, muy moe y poco amable. No era el tipo de Yuuri en lo más mínimo, y eso lo se por todos los años que tengo de conocerle, sin embargo, no podía ignorar el hecho de que prácticamente se miraban todos los días a todas horas.

Mientras pasaba lista, Yuri escribía alguna cosa en su libreta, y mientras más lo observaba, más me convencía de que no era él y aún así, algo me gritaba que si era.

Que dilema.

Cuando termino la clase y todos comenzaron a salir, guarde tan lento como pude mis cosas, soló para poder ser el último en salir. Y era una suerte que Yuri se tomara su tiempo para guardar sus pertenencias.

—Yuri, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?—le interrumpí cuando se disponía a abandonar el aula.

Sus ojos verdes me observaron entre confundido y curioso.

—Claro profesor.

Y de pronto algo me callo como una bomba.

Desde hace casi tres meses, el comportamiento del numero cuatro había cambiado radicalmente, de ser un chico que se peleaba con los demás alumnos hasta terminar en la enfermería y discutía constantemente con los maestros, a ser un alumno modelo.

Muy sospechoso ahora que lo analizaba.

Los demás chicos, del 1 al 3, no parecían muy prometedores, y Yuri tampoco, pero lo era un poco más que los demás.

— Tengo una duda y me gustaría que me sacaras de ella, ¿es cierto que hiciste un trato con Yuuri?—note un brillo inusual en sus ojos y la emoción me embargo por un momento.

—No sé de que esta hablando—murmuro desviando los ojos.

—¡Con que evadiendo la situación jovencito!—se me salio sin querer eso y note como eso había tomado desprevenido a Yurachka.

— Juró que no se de que habla.

Entrecerre los ojos y le sonrei amablemente.

—Bueno, es que lo escuche hace algún tiempo de parte de Yuko y Minako, y quería corroborar si así era—aclare buscando que el dijera algo, pero fui inútil, solo me sonrió, se dio vuelta y se marcho—. Ahora si, número cuatro, estas en mi mira.

Salí del salón, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, buscando a Yuri, pero con tanta gente más alta que él, simplemente me fue imposible encontrarlo.

Rendido, me dirigí al aula de maestros.

Mire la lista y la hice trocitos antes de tirarla a un contenedor de basura.

Ya encontré a tu pretendiente/novio/enamorado Yuuri.

* * *

Seguir a Yuri Plisetsky era mucho más dicifil de lo que parecia.

Durante las clases, me era imposible seguirle el rastro pues nuestros horarios no concordaban. Además de que durante los recesos desaparecia.

—¿Donde se metera este mocoso?—me pregunte caminando por los pasillos—. Ya casi a pasado otro mes, Yuuri debe pensar que ya me he olvidado.

Camine hasta las escaleras, cuando llegue al segundo piso me encamine hasta la oficina de Yuuri.

—Si piensa eso, será mejor que le recuerde que aún busco a su enamorado—me reí en voz baja aprovechando mi hora libre.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de la oficina de Yuuri, pero antes de entrar como siempre lo hacia, escuche que tenía visitas.

Estaba por darme la vuelta cuando reconoci la voz y casi me atragando con mi saliva.

Era Yuri Plisetsky.

Mire a ambos lados del pasillo asegurándome de que no había nadie antes de acercarme a la puerta y tratar de escuchar.

—Pronto se cumplirá un mes y pinta a que sacare excelentes notas otra vez—hablo Yuri y me intrigo un poco porque eso era importante.

—Agh, ¿y que vas a querer este mes?—escuche la voz cansada de Yuuri.

—¡No entiendo!—susurre totalmente perdido, ¿a que se referían?—. Ese mocoso me mintió—dije después de un rato en un murmullo.

—Pidemelo formalmente y borrare la grabación.

¿¡Grabación!? ¿Qué esta pasando?

—De verdad eres un...—escuche un ruido y luego algo -o alguien- golpeo contra la puerta haciéndome saltar de la impresión y que me doliera la oreja derecha.

¿Lo golpeo? ¿Lo empujo?

—OMG—lance un alarido ahogado, incapaz de pronunciar nada cuando escuche un característico sonido a beso—. ¡LO ESTA BESANDO!—chille tapándome la boca con ambas manos.

Me aleje un poco de la puerta, tan silencioso como pude, aún con las manos en mi boca, cuando escuche que alguien venia por el pasillo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron hasta esa persona, encontrándome con Víctor, él cual me miraba preocupado.

—¿Sensei, se encuentra bien?

Entonces caí en cuenta de que tenía la cara roja.

Empece a arrojarme aire con las manos al rostro.

—Pero claro que si, ¿por que lo preguntas?—dije tratando de reponerme de la impresión.

—Parece que tiene fiebre y...

—Víctor—llame sobresaltándolo, me miró con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par—, ¿qué haces fuera de clase?—le pregunte aún sin reponerme del todo.

—Me dirigía con el profesor Katsuki.

 _¡Nooooo! ¡Los a ver!_

—Esta ocupado en este momento—le dije ahogando una sonrisa.

—Ah que mal.

—Vamos, vamos, a clases, después hablas con él.

 _Y yo también lo haré, o pero claro que lo haré._

—Si sensei.

Me lleve a Víctor y sólo mire una vez más hacia atrás.

Pobre Yuuri, como lo iba a molestar.

¿Para que están los amigos si no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y con esto ya me he puesto al día.**

 **Como había dicho hace algún tiempo, Yurio no aparecera como tal, si no hasta el capitulo 11, que es el que sigue jaja.**

 **Me saco varias sonrisas escribir sobre Pichit, en su modo fanboy xD**

 **¿Como que la relación de esos dos cambio un poco no? Me refieron a Yuuri y Yurio, después de todo, ya Pichit comento que paso casi otro mes.**

 **Muchas cosas pasan en un mes.**

 **¿Qué pasará este?**

 **Esto se pone cada vez más interesante.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **De nueva cuenta, lo siento tanto!**

 **Cambio y fuera.**


	11. Chapter 11

Qué tan malo era mentir?

¿Mucho, poco, nada?

¿Y si era una mentira blanca?

Me lo pase pensando en todo eso mientras pensaba en lo que le había hecho a Yuuri. No había actuado como se supone que lo hacía y había terminado por hacer algo completamente incensario.

Mentirle.

Además de chantajearlo.

—¿Qué tienes Yuri?—levante la vista encontrándome con Mila, se le miraba preocupada—, no me has insultado nada en lo que va del día—comento tomando asiento a mi derecha.

Enarque una ceja y después lance un resoplido.

—¿Qué tan malo es mentir?—le pregunté después de unos instantes.

Ella me miró confundida.

—Bueno, no soy la persona más adecuada para decir que tan mal esta mentir, pero supongo, que depende de la situación—concluyo no muy convencida de su propia explicación.

—¿Te puedo contar una situación hipotética y tu me dirás lo que opinas?—volví a preguntar.

—¿En una respuesta hipotética?—se rió al decirlo, ganandose que la viera mal—, okey, lo siento. Puedes decirme, tu hermana te escucha.

Rodé los ojos al escucharla. Ella nunca se tomaba nada en serio y ahí estaba, por contarle algo de suma importancia.

—Pero no le digas a Rapunzel, por favor—le dije desviando la vista hasta Víctor que estaba platicando con Minami, probablemente de Yuuri.

—Lo prometo. Ahora, cuenta—dijo la pelirroja visiblemente curiosa.

—Bueno, supongamos... que tengo... novio-

—¡Oh dios! ¿¡Novio?! ¿Lo tienes?—el salón comenzó a voltear a lo que Mila se dió cuenta de su error, eso y porque la estaba matando con la mirada— Y esa quiero que sea tu reacción cuando me consiga un novio, ¿lo tienes?

Quise reírme pero me dejaría en evidencia, por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza.

—Creo que lo tengo—ella aguardo un momento, antes de insitarme a continuar—, dije, supongamos Mila—dije diciendo su nombre entre dientes—, que tengo un novio.

—Ajá.

—Y que llevo tres meses con él...

—Ajá.

Había comenzado a inquietarme la forma en la que me miraba.

—Y supongamos que mi novio... es mayor que yo...

—¿Qué tan mayor?—saltó de inmediato.

—Unos ocho años aproximadamente.

—¡Oh por dios, Yuri!—y otra vez todo el salón volvió a voltear—. Perdón—se disculpo agachando un poco la mirada.

Note a los del salón cuchichear pero eso ya poco me importo. Ya la estupidez de esa mujer había hecho suficiente evidente que hablamos de algo importante como para tratar de disimular.

—Como sea—dije rodando los ojos—, y supongamos que fui yo quien lo invito a salir y él acepto a regañadientes.

—Ajá.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ese "ajá".

—Y cortamos cuando cumplimos los tres meses.

—Nooooooo...—emitió un "no" muy alargado y silencioso, de forma muy exagerada—, ¿te bateo?—pregunto llevándose ambas manos al boca.

—Cállate bruja estúpida y presta atención—ella solo se rió en voz baja—, aquí es cuando entra la mentira.

—¿Te engaño?—esta vez, ya no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Solo una expresión muy seria.

—No... es... complicado...—me mordi el labio inferior—, digamos que yo lo engañe.

—No~

—Si...

Ambos nos vimos un momento y entonces Mila se puso de pie, tomándome de la muñeca, nos sacó a ambos del salón.

—¿¡Mila?!—dije confundido por ser arrastrado tan repentinamente por ella.

Llegamos hasta un lugar donde no había nadie, ni nadie nos podría interrumpir.

—Es el profesor Katsuki, ¿verdad?—pregunto por fin, sin despegar sus ojos de mi.

—Si.

—¡OMG!—chillo abrazándome con fuerza—, ya lo suponía, ¿por qué irias a verle tan seguido si ya no tienes problemas con los maestros o los demás alumnos?—cuestionó con una sonrisa enorme.

—Mierda, lo entiendo—le dije quitándome la de encima.

—Como sea, dime exactamente que paso, con lujo de detalles—y otra vez volvió ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Y en ese momento, me arrepenti profundamente de haber confiado en Mila para esas cosas.

—Bueno, creo que ya habías escuchado que el sensei y yo, hicimos un especie de trató. Lo que la mayoría no sabe es que el trató consiste en que una vez al mes, él concederá el deseo que yo quiera, sólo si aparezco en el cuadro de honor, con calificaciones perfectas—le dije.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No es un mal trató, inclusive te conviene.

—Pero parte del trató era no decirle a nadie... y ya lo rompí.

—Por mí no te preocupes, ni una palabra escapará de mis labios.

La miré y supe que decia la verdad, con Beka podía contar para pasar amenos ratos, con Víctor para pelear y apoyarnos en las tareas, y con Mila para los buenos consejos.

Me había buscado buenos amigos.

—Bueno, me dijiste que habían cortado... pero me diste a entender que no fue así del todo, ¿cierto?

—Por eso te dije que es complicado... digamos que cuándo intento cortarme lo amenace.

—Yuri—dijo escandalizada—. ¿Y con que fue?

—Una grabadora.

Entonces ella comenzó a reír como loca.

—Sin lugar a dudas el profesor katsuki es el mejor maestro del mundo—comentó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado—. ¿Y qué hay en la grabadora que Yuuri no quiere que sea divulgado?—inquirió divertida.

Entonces sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

—No contiene nada.

—¿Esta vacía?

—Si—dije avergonzado.

—Ay no... ¡no es cierto!

Y se volvio a reír.

—Basta.

—Dios, es que simplemente no puedo creerlo. Sabía que el maestro Yuuri era muy dulce y distraído pero no a tal grado que no pudiera una prueba—dijo aún riendose.

Aún me seguía cuestionando si había tomado la decisión correcta al contarle.

—Quiero ayuda, mierda.

Eso la hizo callar.

Me miró un momento y luego chasqueo los dedos.

—Y si el trató iba bien, ¿porque quiso cortarte?

—Probablemente porque no me toma en serio.

—Yuri, deberías de hablar con él. Sobre la grabadora—se burló—, y sobre su relación.

Asentí un poco con la cabeza.

—Supongo que Víctor volvió a perder contra ti, le dará un paro cuando se entere—musitó con una sonrisa tenue en sus labios.

—No puedes decírselo a nadie—dije en cuanto la escuche.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo gatito.

—No sé porque te lo dije—me queje.

—No me importa, solo se que ahora, soy cómplice de una relación secreta.

—¿No te molesta la idea de que salga con un hombre?—le pregunté con cautela.

—¿Por qué?—me dijo con una sonrisa—, eres mi amigo Yuri, si tuviste la confianza para decírmelo, no puede molestarme, además, ¿te cuento un secreto?

Al oírla, asentí con la cabeza.

—Estoy saliendo con Sala.

Sentí que me atragante con mi propia saliva.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Con la capitana de las porristas?—dije incrédulo.

—Si~

Sonreí torpemente.

—Supongo que nadie puede enterarse, ¿no?—pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Estamos juntos en este barco Yuri, esforcemonos juntos.

Me rasque la mejilla y luego le sonreí.

Tal vez tener alguien con quién consultar no sea tan malo después de todo y si se trata de Mila, puedo confiar en que las cosas no marcharán mal.

—Si.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **JAJAJA -rueda por el piso-, joder, siento haberme demorado asdfghjkllhgs.**

 **Pero bueno, si Yuuri tiene un amigo que lo sabe, Yurio también debe de tenerlo o tenerla en este caso.**

 **Supongo que de aquí en adelante las cosas se irán acomodando lentamente y agarrense, que las cosas se vuelven cada vez mejor jaja.**

 **Creó que el humor será el pan de cada día en esta historia.**

 **Espero seguir contando con ustedes.**

 **Nos leemos luego~~**


	12. Chapter random

**NO PONGAN EL VÍDEO HASTA QUE EL CAPÍTULO TERMINE XD**

 **perdería el chiste xD**

 **Este es un capitulo random, sólo la primera parte sigue la historia, el resto poco o nada tiene que ver jaja.**

 **Link:** **watch?v=WQO-aOdJLiw &t=5s**

 **Titulo: Baaa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Intente hablar con él.

Mila me vio e inmediatamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Y cómo salió?

—Digamos que no use las palabras correctas y me termino dando un beso francés.

Mire como una "o" se dibujo en sus labios. La escuche imperventilar y luego echarse aire en la cara, que por algún motivo, se había vuelto roja.

—Dios, no pensé que el sensei supiera besar de esa forma.

—Si bueno, te sorprendería saber lo bueno que es pese a su apariencia calmada.

Mila se rió en voz baja.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Lo intentaré luego, pero ese no es el problema ahora—le dije tapándome un poco la boca cuando entro el profesor Pichit.

—¿Entonces cuál es?—pregunto confundida.

Sus ojos siguieron los míos, encontrando que veía al sensei.

—Creó, no estoy seguro, que ayer, cuando besaba a Yuuri, él nos descubrió.

Escuche como si Mila se le fuera el aire.

—Mierda.

—Si, mierda.

* * *

—Bueno—dijo Pichit encendiendo el proyector. El salón estaba a oscuras y él estaba buscando un vídeo en Youtube para exponer un tema—. Siendo que casi salimos de vacaciones y en realidad este grupo va a tiempo con las clases, hoy solo veremos un documental sobre los animales del campo y ustedes escribirán un ensayo sobre ello.

Se escucho un coro de molestia en la clase pero Pichit poco les hizo caso.

Su celular comenzó a sonar logrando que la clase comenzará a lanzar cualquier tipo de sonidos.

Pichit sólo se rió.

—Diga—le hizo una seña a uno de los alumnos y este se le acercó—, pon este vídeo—le dijo dándole un papel donde había un nombre anotado—, Yuuri, ¿puedes venir un momento?—dijo al teléfono ganando la atención de cierto rubio—. Si, a perfecto. Te espero.

—Sensei no encuentro el vídeo—dijo el chico al que le había encargado buscar el vídeo.

Pichit se acerco revisando entre los resultados.

—Supongo...—dijo mirando a la pantalla que se proyectaba en el pizarrón—, que es este que dice "Baaa". Aunque tiene una imagen medio rara—musitó.

Pichit pico el vídeo e inmediatamente comenzó con un borrego corriendo en el campo y una extraña canción de fondo.

Yuri miro de reojo a Mila al reconocer el vídeo.

El borrego giro su rostro a la cámara y la devolvía al frente repetidas veces, de pronto volteo a la cámara, meneando la cabeza y saco su lengua, parecía como si se estuviera burlando.

—Ese no es...—musitó Mila al reconocer el vídeo.

De pronto, el cuerpo del borrego comenzó a estirarse de una forma anormal y muchas patas le crecieron por su alargado estómago. Varias cabezas le salieron del lomo creando una imagen nada agradable, además que la música de fondo no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.

Pichit, cuyo rostro quedó petrificado de pronto, escucho las reacciones de desagrado u horror de sus alumnos, trató de parar el vídeo, pero este no se detuvo, la vieja máquina del laboratorio de había trabado.

Mila y Yuri contuvieron sus risas al ver la reacción del salón entero.

—¡Ah! ¿Por qué vuelan?—chillo una chica.

—Sensei quite lo.

Yuri comenzó a reírse sin poder contenerse más.

—Su cuello se está estirando... O no, se le cayó la cabeza.

La puerta se abrió y entro Yuuri, que al ver el vídeo se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Por qué los haces ver eso?—pregunto conteniendo una risa.

La canción cada vez se volvía más tétrica y de un momento a otro, un montón de figuras amorfas comenzaron a formarse.

La música paro un poco y el borrego miro a la cámara como al principio antes de partirse por la mitad varias veces.

—Yuuri~

Este camino a la computadora justo cuando el vídeo acababa dejando un silencio monumental que era roto por la risa que trataba de contener Yurio.

—Pichit, no pensé que eras del tipo de personas que veía esas cosas.

—Cállate.

—Deberías de ver el de las vacas... Ese si es épico.

—¡Ya!

Ese día la clase quedó traumada, y los alumnos descubrieron el canal de un hombre cuyos vídeos, eran perturbadores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo XII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡No pude evitarlo!.**

 **Ví ese vídeo y de pronto quise hacer un capítulo random que nada tenía que ver con la novela, o bueno, la primera parte si 😅😂**

 **Siento si no es lo que esperaba es solo que yo tampoco planee escribirlo xD**

 **Okay ya, me despido.**

 **Pronto subiré el capítulo XII**

 **Nos leemos luego 💕**


	13. Chapter 12

¿Por qué el profesor Pichit, tan poco disimuladamente, a comenzado a seguirme?

¿Hice algo mal de lo cuál no me he enterado aún?

¿Existe algún motivo por el cuál haga eso?

Esas y muchas más preguntas se cruzaban por mi mente mientras los días pasaban con _"tranquilidad_ ", la constante presencia del sensei, se volvió molesta pero no al grado de que quisiera decírselo, lo estaba dejando, probablemente era algo importante. Pero por culpa de ello, estaba un tanto paranoico.

Trate de seguir con mi _"rutina"._

Asistir a clases.

Ir con Yuuri.

Coquetear un poco con él y molestarle hasta hartar le.

Volver a clases.

Volver a ir con él y viceversa.

Pero ahora había un pequeñisimo problema y tenía el nombre de Pichit Chulanont.

Mire de forma disimulada al maestro, no entendía porque me había seguido por semanas y además, hacia anotaciones en una libreta, ¿me estaba espiando? ¿para qué?

Entonces note que me observaba y fingí escribir en mi libreta para que no se diera cuenta que le estaba viendo. De alguna manera sentí como si estuviéramos en un juego de miradas, solo que nunca empezamos a jugar y se supone que ninguno de los dos sabe que miramos al otro, se supone.

Cuando el timbre sonó, salí de mi ensoñación sintiéndome un poco torpe en mis movimientos, me tarde un poco más de lo habitual guardando mis cosas, y cuando por fin lo tuve todo listo para abandonar el aula, fui detenido por la presencia de Pichit, que se interponía entre mi receso de 10 minutos y visita a Yuuri.

—Yuri, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Le mire un momento, me había tomado con la guardia baja, acaba de descubrir que mis sospechas eran correctas, algo quería decirme, ahora la pregunta era, ¿qué?

—Claro profesor —dije de forma casi automática unos segundos después de que me preguntara.

Note como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa y cuando le iba a decir que era lo que quería decirme, de pronto comenzó a hablar, sobresaltándome un poco.

—Tengo una duda y me gustaría que me sacaras de ella, ¿es cierto que hiciste un trato con Yuuri?

De pronto, sentí como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado de golpe y un frío súbito recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza, ¿lo había descubierto? ¿lo sabía?

Un pánico que nunca creí experimentar se apodero de mi, me obligue a mantenerme bajo control, si decía cualquier cosa y resultaba que él no se refería a eso, crearía una serie de problemas mayúsculos.

—No sé de que está hablando-musite desviando los ojos.

Se me daba mal mentir si miraba a los ojos a las personas, así que para evitar problemas, no lo vería directamente.

—¡Con que evadiendo la situación jovencito! —dijo de pronto con una voz un tanto alta.

Mi primer pensamiento fue que sonó como un abuelo con esa expresión y mi segundo fue, que despedirían a Yuuri por mi culpa.

 _¡Nos había descubierto!_

Tenía que decirle a Yuuri cuanto antes.

—Juro que no se de que habla —le dije tratando de disuadirlo, pero poco o nada sirvió mi intento.

Fallo increíblemente.

—Bueno —continuó como si lo que acabará de decir no fuera nada—, es que lo escuche hace algún tiempo por parte de Yuko y Minako, y quería corroborar si así era-no tenía escape, ese tipo no se daría por vencido.

Entonces si disuadirlo no funciono, recurriría al plan B.

Ignorarlo.

Le sonreí calmadamente antes de tomar mi mochila, darme vuelta y salir por la puerta, todo sin ver ni una sola vez hacia atrás. Al ser un receso, había muchos alumnos caminando de aquí para allá en el pasillo, aprovechando eso, me agache un poco y comencé a zigzaguear entre las personas, para evitar que Pichit me siguiera, ya sabiendo que lo haría.

Ese hombre era él peor espía que había visto en toda mi vida. Si le pagarán por ello, seguro ya se hubiera muerto de hambre, sin embargo como investigador probablemente tendría alguna oportunidad.

Me escabullí hasta que logre salir de aquel congestionado pasillo y sólo entonces pude suspirar de alivio, ahora ya era muy tarde para ir a ver a Yuuri, pero más tarde lo haría sin falta.

Había una serie de cosas que quería decirle.

.

.

.

.

.

Camine de forma apresurada por el pasillo, asegurándome de que nadie me viera, después de todo, se supone que iba a la enfermería. Qué cabe decir, queda en el sentido contrario del lugar al que me dirigía.

Subí corriendo las escaleras y rápidamente me encamine hacia la oficina de Yuuri.

Llegue frente a la puerta de este y toque antes de entrar.

En las últimas semanas, Yuuri se había estado comportando muy diferente. No había mentido cuándo dijo que "ya no estaría su maestro". En un principio creí que renunciaría o pediría un cambio hacia otra institución -de verdad lo creí-, pero después me di cuenta de que no se refería a eso.

De alguna manera, el tímido, dulce, amable y atento profesor Katsuki, había dado paso a un hombre totalmente diferente. Uno apasionado, atrevido y un poco agresivo, con un carácter tan impropio de él.

Y eso me encantaba, amaba a sus dos lados y lo que hacían en conjunto.

Un hombre maravilloso.

Escuche su voz desde el interior e inmediatamente entre.

Él al verme, me lanzo una media sonrisa, entre altanera y amable.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Me límite a observarlo desde mi sitio antes de ingresar por completo y cerrar la puerta. Me quedé de pie un instante, ordenando mis ideas, cuando creí tenerlas donde las quería, comencé a hablar.

—Creo que el profesor Pichit, sospecha algo.

Sus ojos castaños me miraron durante, unos largos y muy incómodos segundos.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —pregunto observándome detenidamente.

—Bueno —dije de pronto comenzando a acercarme—, lleva más días de los que puedo contar, siguiéndome, mirándome extraño y hoy, hace unas horas para ser más precisos, me ha hecho unas preguntas un tanto extrañas, creo que sabe algo —concluí después de hablar con sarcasmo todo el rato.

Yuuri me vio un momento antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia donde yo estaba, se detuvo a poco más de un metro de mi.

—Si ese es el caso, no hay mucho que podamos hacer, porque separarnos es la mejor opción, sin embargo, tu no dejarás que eso pase.

Sabía que tenía razón.

Y que yo estaba siendo muy egoísta con él, pero es que de verdad lo quería, como no tenía una idea. Y toda esa situación me hacia sentir culpable, más que nada porque no existía dicha grabación.

Sólo una grabadora inservible.

Apreté levemente los labios, evitando verle a la cara.

No sabía que decir.

—Si sabe algo, él nos dirá, Pichit no es el tipo de persona que se queda callado cuando descubre algo—musito tras ver mi expresión.

De alguna manera, muy dentro de mi, sentía que él tampoco quería terminar con la relación. Puede de que al inicio los sentimientos fueran unilaterales, sin embargo, mantenía la esperanza de que ahora pudiera ser recíprocos.

O eso quería creer.

—Bien-dije después de un momento.

Sentí la mirada de Yuuri y desee que dejara de verme.

—Si eso era todo lo que me querías decir-dijo sentándose al borde de su escritorio, cruzándose de brazos-, ya puedes retirarte.

Me mordí el labio inferior, antes de suspirar en voz baja y levantar la vista para observarlo.

—Había otra cosa —dije con una sonrisa.

En este punto, debía de ser el chico que era meses atrás.

Un chico rebelde.

La pena ya no servia con este maestro.

—¿Qué? —pese a que pregunto, en su voz pude sentir perfectamente que ya sabía de que quería hablar con él.

—Pronto se cumplirá un mes y pinta a que sacare excelentes notas otra vez —le dije con una sonrisa tenue.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco.

—Agh —se quejo frunciendo levemente el ceño—, ¿y que vas a querer este mes?

Y ahí estaba mi boleto de cada mes.

Observe a Yuuri y se presentaron dos posibles opciones en mi cabeza.

Por un lado, el de cortar definitivamente y dejar por la paz todo, dado que lo podía meter en problemas y a mi de paso; y después estaba la otra opción. Hacerlo formalizar la relación.

Desde que me había dicho que "terminábamos", la relación quedo abierta. Porque ni bien se retracto y yo, bueno, prácticamente lo obligue a quedarse a mi lado.

Que complicado.

Y la verdad, la sensación de saber que no teníamos nada más allá de una linda relación alumno-maestro, no me reconfortaba tanto como lo hubiera hecho en el pasado.

Se que Yuuri había dicho que ya no podía arrepentirme y de cierta manera no lo haría, sin embargo, llevaba pensando lo mismo durante ya algún tiempo.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Yuuri tenía toda la razón cuando dijo que era peligroso, que aún era un niño y que no comprendía la gravedad de mis acciones, pero claro que no se lo diría.

Y también era cierto, que yo iba en serio. Puede de que él ya se diera cuenta de eso, pero no por ello querría decir que cambiaría de parecer.

Yuuri siempre veía por los demás.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo darme cuenta de eso.

Él acepto sólo para no herirme, y yo lo acepte.

Él me dejo hacer lo que quería porque me aprecia y lo acepte.

No se alejo cuando lo amenace y permaneció a mi lado.

Ya no podía seguir obligandolo a hacer nada, era peligroso, ahora lo entendía.

Y si de verdad lo amaba, tendría que terminar con esto antes de arruinarle su vida.

—Pídemelo formalmente, y borrare la grabación—baje la vista al decirlo.

No quería ver su rostro.

Una vez que dijera que si, porque se que lo haría, lo terminaría y acabaríamos con todo.

Fingiríamos que nada de eso había pasado y volveríamos a nuestra antigua relación.

La mejor opción era esa, sin embargo, Yuuri a veces tiende a sorprenderme.

—De verdad eres un... —le escuche dar pasos y al elevar mi vista, me lo tope al frente.

Él levanto sus manos y atrapo mis mejillas entre ellas, acerco su rostro al mío, mientras me hacia retroceder.

—... mocoso.

Sus labios chocaron contra los míos al mismo tiempo que mi cuerpo chocaba contra la puerta.

Lance un gemido ahogado cuando su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, el aire de pronto se me fue de golpe cuando esta se introdujo en mi boca.

Mis manos subieron hasta su nuca atrayendo lo más, profundizando más el beso.

De pronto, escuche un "lo esta besando", con la voz de Pichit.

Quise reírme, pero no pude hacerlo.

Ahora si que sabía que teníamos algo, pero ya después me preocuparía por él.

Mordí levemente sus labios entre el beso, sentí como sus manos pasaban por mis caderas, logrando que innumerables de emociones cruzaran por mi interior.

—Te conozco desde hace dos años Yuri, se cuando me ocultas algo—dijo con una leve sonrisa—, no se que planeas pero lo que sea que hayas pensado que ocurriría, no pasara —musito contra mis labios, acariciando mis mejillas.

Sentí como mi cara se calentaba lentamente.

—¿Y cuando borres la grabación? ¿Qué pasará después? —volvió a preguntar sin dejar de verme.

—Lo que usted quiera que pase —murmuré.

—¿Seguro?

Me mordí el labio inferior, dudando si responder o no.

—Si.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Pese a que ya sabía que me lo pediría, no pude evitar que las mariposas volaran en mi estomago. Sentí mi cara roja como tomate, y más aún por tenerlo a sólo centímetros.

—Si quiero.

Y ahora venía lo más difícil: cortarlo.

Él se inclino un poco sobre mi, rozando su nariz con la mía.

—Es la primera vez que pregunto algo como eso y no me rechazan.

Inevitablemente mis ojos vieron a los suyos. Al verlos, supe que no quería dejarlo ir, de verdad que no quería, pero tendría que hacerlo.

—No es justo, ya sabias que no te diría no —le dije con una tenue sonrisa, mis ánimos ya no estaban de mi lado.

Una nueva sonrisa creció en sus labios.

—¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

Eso no lo esperaba.

¿Quería decir lo que creo que quiere decir?

—Eso... usted...

—Olvidémonos del trato, ya estoy hasta el cuello con todo esto, si se sabe inevitablemente estaremos en problemas y si me voy a ir al infierno, quiero decir que por lo menos tuve un pareja que me amaba. ¿Tonto, no?

 _¡ESTA PASANDO, POR FIN ESTA PASANDO! ¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué justo ahora?_

—No, no es tonto. Yo de verdad lo amo —dije de forma atropellada, olvidando por completo mi plan.

Mire la cara sorprendida de Yuuri.

—Has que me enamore de ti —confeso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y se me fue el aire.

A la mierda con el plan. Si era él que lo proponía por su pie, lo aceptaría ciegamente.

Sonreí tan estúpidamente antes de lanzarme a sus brazos, apretándolo, sintiendo su propio corazón latir con fuerza.

No podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, por fin podía decir, que de verdad, tenía un novio.

Mila tenía que saberlo, pero primero lo primero.

Pichit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-lanza confeti- Wujuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

 **OMG, pensé mucho en que poner aquí y la verdad, me confundí yo sola con los capítulos XD, me quede pensando, ¿que ocurrió primero y que ocurrió después?**

 **Y ya, después de leer todo otra vez, me di cuenta que esto es durante y después de que Pichit se pone en modo detective y después de que Yurio se le "confiesa" a Mila.**

 **Ya aclarando eso, sabemos porque Yurio le hablo del beso a Mila, en el capitulo random que subí XDDD.**

 **Como sea, Yuuri ya se rindió. Supongo que le puso pruebas a Yurio durante ese mes para ver si de verdad iba en serio y por fin, dejando sus inseguridades de lado -hablaremos del pasado de Yuuri en capítulos siguientes-, decidió dar ese gran paso con Yurio.**

 **NO PUEDO CON ESTO, yo sola me emocione mientras escribía XD. Son tan tontos los dos jajaj, y luego esta Pichit jaja, ese hombre que solo se descubrió.**

 **Demasiadas emociones en un sólo capitulo.**

 **¿Como va la historia? ¿Bien, mal, regular? Debo hacer esta pregunta cada cierto tiempo, es importante para mi saber que piensan.**

 **Bueno, cualquier duda, no duden en preguntarme.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **PD: YuuYu se volvió cannon por fin en mi historia XD.**

 **PD2: Justo cuando Yurio quiere hacer lo correcto le salen con eso jajaj, así no se puede.**

 **PD3: La universidad me consume~**


	14. Chapter 13

**¿Como se respira? La escuela me esta matando.**

 **Siento la demora, al pie del capitulo explicare mi triste realidad.**

* * *

— ¿Me lo confesaras ahora? —dijo Pichit viéndole con una enorme sonrisa—, puedo seguir así toooodo el día. Tu escoge Yuu~ ri~

Los ojos castaños de Yuuri observaron a su amigo frente a él, logrando que frunciera el ceño considerablemente.

—Si me obligas a confesar... no sería confesión entonces. Debe darse por mi pie, ¿sabes?

Pichit negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo que no puedo creerlo.

Yuuri se dejo caer en su sofá, rebotando un poco sobre este.

— ¿Con Yuri? En serio, siempre pensé que terminarías con Víctor...

— ¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? —musito cubriéndose sus ojos con su antebrazo derecho—, Yuko dijo lo mismo, Minako también... inclusive lo menciono una vez Yuri...

—¡Yuuri! —dijo Pichit llamando su atención—, Víctor esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, no es posible que no te dieras cuenta —le reclamo mirándolo incrédulo.

Yuuri apretó los labios antes de descubrirse los ojos y ver la expresión de su amigo.

—¿Víctor gusta de mi? —Pichit al escucharle, se dio una palmada en la frente.

—Dios, pobre Víctor, me siento mal ahora por él. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad... mataste mi OTP, y mira como lo has hecho —se quejo dando vueltas por la sala—, adiós al Victuuri. Triste estoy, triste estoy —comenzó a cantar como si fuera Elsa, dando vueltas por la sala.

Yuuri se incorporo sobre el sofá escuchando balbucear un montón de cosas a su amigo. Pronto, una sonrisa divertida bailo en su rostro.

— ¿OTP? ¿Victuuri? ¿Me ponías de pasivo? ¿En serio? —le recrimino conteniendo una risa que amenazaba con salir. A veces Pichit actuaba demasiado inmaduro.

Pichit se tiro un poco del cabello antes de dejarse caer en el sofá aún costado de Yuuri.

—De activo no tienes pinta, pero ahora que te veo bien y por lo que presencie el otro día, vaya que lo tenías bien oculto ese lado tan... _eros —_ musito divertido, ganándose una expresión abochornada de su amigo.

—Amor sexual y apasionado... no lo había pensado de esa manera —le dijo empujándolo con el brazo. Pichit se quejo y lo empujo de regreso.

—Pero mira el lado positivo, tienes un poco de los tres tipos de amor que existen.

— ¿Qué no son cuatro? —pregunto Yuuri después de un momento.

Pichit levanto los dedos, y comenzó a contar.

— Eros, amor pasional y sexual; Ágape, amor incondicional y reflexivo; Storgé, el amor fraternal y por último, Philia, el cariño y emociones en su máxima expresión. Bueno, si son cuatro jaja —concluyo después de un instante.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué de pronto nos estamos dando clases de amor? —cuestiono Yuuri.

Pichit se detuvo a pensar y se en congio de hombros.

—Porque... no sé —ambos comenzaron a reír—, sabes, creo que Leo tenía razón. Nosotros nunca maduramos.

—Bueno, no somos frutas —se río de su propio chiste ganándose una mirada graciosa por parte de su amigo.

—Buena observación Sherlock —dijo Pichit sacando su teléfono—, pero no lograras desviar la conversación —le advirtió texteando rápidamente en el aparato.

Yuuri se tallo el rostro con ambas manos.

Él sabía cuan insistente podía llegar a ser su amigo, por no llamarlo molesto, así que entre más rápido aclararan el tema, más rápido podría relajarse y pensar adecuadamente como llevar su relación ilícita con su alumno.

Escuchándolo así, sonaba mal.

—¿Qué se supone que quieres que te diga? —le pregunto sentándose bien—, si, es muy poco profesional lo que estoy haciendo y si, puede de que me meta en problemas, pero ya que más da.

—Si antes, alguien me hubiera dicho que mi mejor amigo, el que nunca hace nada malo y respeta la ley al pie de la letra, se metería con un alumno menor de edad, lo hubiera tachado de demente —Pichit miró como Yuuri desviaba la vista—. No te estoy juzgando —dijo rápidamente al notar la mirada que le había dedicado Yuuri—. El amor puede ser muy cruel y además, no puedes elegir de quien enamorarte.

—No estoy enamorado.

Pichit apretó los labios, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Si quieres un polvo te hubieras mejor comprado una muñeca inflable

Las mejillas de Yuuri se prendieron de inmediato.

— ¡No quiero tener sexo con él!

— ¡Aún no! —grito Pichit con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡ Pichit ! —se quejo Yuuri cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, totalmente avergonzado.

—Bien, bien, lo siento. Pero hablo en serio cuando te digo que si no quieres algo serio con él, es mejor no ir más lejos —le advirtió.

—Yurachka de verdad me gusta.

Los ojos de Pichit brillaron.

— ¡Aún me queda una ship, eso es bueno!

—Basta con eso, Pichit. A veces no te soporto cuando te pones en tu plan de fanboy.

Pichit se rió por lo bajo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira.

Yuuri sólo negó con la cabeza, a lo largo de los años había aprendido que era imposible hacerlo olvidarse de una pareja que formo en su mente, por más que lo intentara.

No sabía como funcionaba la mente de un fudanshi y la verdad, ya se había rendido de tratar de entenderlo.

—Estoy saliendo con Yuri, porque me gusta y porque me hace sentir... algo que nunca experimente antes.

—Amor...

—No sabría si lo es o no, nunca lo sentí con anterioridad.

—Aww —musito Pichit tapándose la boca con las manos—. No puedo creer que este pasando esto. Es tan... ahh, no sé como decirlo, ¿emocionante?

—Estas demente.

—Y tu más.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento.

—¿Oficialmente tienes tu primer novio?

—Si.

—¿Es como te lo habías imaginado?

—Oh por supuesto que no —rió al decirlo.

—¿Qué crees que pase de ahora en adelante?

—Bueno, si miró el lado negativo... probablemente termine en prisión —Pichit le dio un leve golpe en el hombro tras escucharle—, pero si soy un poco optimista, puede de que lo nuestro sea para largo.

—¡Sabía que si ibas en serio!

—¿Entonces porque la pregunta de hace rato?

—Te estaba poniendo a prueba. Como tu mejor amigo tengo derecho a cuidarte y cuidar de tu pareja... y en este caso es imperativo que sea así, ¡ambos son tan idiotas!

\- ¡Pichit!

—Esta bien, tienes novio, es un alumno. Tendremos que poner reglas —dijo de pronto poniéndose de pie, ignorando olímpicamente la reprimenda de su amigo—. Regla numero uno, esta estrictamente prohibido las muestras de afecto dentro de la institución.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, si los descubrí yo, alguien más también podría y entonces si terminarías en prisión por estupro, sea o no el caso. Mejor se ponen de acuerdo y vienen aquí a tu departamento o algún otro lugar donde no los conozcan, pero en la escuela, no —le regaño caminando de un lado a otro—. Regla numero dos...

— ¿Habrá más de una?

—Pero claro —le dijo con una sonrisa—, tendrán que pasarse sus números de celular para estar comunicados en todo momento. Estoy 99.99% seguro, que no lo han hecho.

Yuuri solo rodó los ojos. Pichit sonrió victorioso al ve que había acertado.

—Regla numero tres, no podrán tener sexo a menos que, o Yuri se gradué o cumpla los 18 años de edad.

—Pero ya te dije-

—¡Si, lo hiciste!, pero Yuri es otra historia. Esta en la edad de la punzada... un adolescente vive por las hormonas y tu mi querido amigo, sigues siendo virgen. La tentación es grande.

-¡Pichit!

—¿Qué? ¡No puedes negar tu realidad! Como ya dije, ambos son unos idiotas primerizos así que tendremos cuidado en cuanto a lo físico. Lo que me lleva a la última regla.

—¡Al fin!

—No pueden cortar bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que así lo deseen los dos. Esto lo digo por ti Yuuri —dijo al ver su expresión de confusión—, cuando te sientes inseguro, tomas decisiones por ti mismo sin consultar a nadie. Se que ustedes pueden tener una perfecta relación "normal" y no quiero que la arruines. Debes de trabajar en tus inseguridades.

—Bien, lo entiendo.

—¡Ah! Casi lo olvido —chasqueo los dedos al decirlo—, debes de contarle.

Yuuri frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Si?

Pichit solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Si quieres que él te entienda y que su relación funcione, debes de contarle porque nunca tuviste pareja antes.

Yuuri miró a sus manos tras oírlo.

 _¿Eres gay? ¡Que asco!_

—No creo que pueda decírselo.

—Yuuri, soy tu mejor amigo. Te conozco desde que eramos niños, y se cuando tienes miedo, pero ahora no tienes la opción de negarte. Yuri necesita saber.

—¿Y si quiere alejarse?

—Regla numero cuatro, estará bien que se las expliques. Seguro le parece una maravillosa idea—le dijo con una tenue sonrisa—. Are todo lo necesario para que mi OTP siga siendo canon.

—Si tu lo dices.

—Y ya que estamos en todo esto. ¡Quiero detalles de cada uno de los días que pasaron juntos como novios desde hace meses!

Yuuri se rió en voz baja.

—¿Todo?

—No omitas los detalles por más morbosos que sean.

Pichit podía ser molesto, pesado, irritante, inmaduro pero de entre todo ello, había algo que no se podía negar, era él mejor amigo que pudo tener jamás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Se supone que estoy en periodo de examenes -que me estan matando lentamente- y por ello no puedo o no debo de tener tiempo libre para nada, sin embargo, cuando la inspiración te llega de golpe cuando estudias proceso administrativo, simplemente no se puede pasar por alto jaja.**

 **Así que sin poder evitarlo, con ojeras en mis ojos y mi memoria hecha una caca, les traigo este capitulo jaja. Disculpen si esta raro, pero es que en serio, mi cerebro no esta funcionando bien, culpo 100% a la universidad jaja.**

 **Como sea, probablemente no actualice mis demás fics /(;n;)/.**

 **Nos leemos a más tardar antes del 30 de marzo -c mata-**

 **PD: me encanta la relación entre Pichit y Yuuri (OuO)**

 **PD2: No se si ya lo había mencionado antes, pero por si no lo hice, esta historia no va con rumbos serios, si bien toco un tema de tal carácter, mi historia es más de comedia, solo lo digo para aclarar en caso de que lo que escriba no parezca de tipo "serio". Así que si aún así quieren seguir leyendo, son bienvenidos.**


	15. Chapter 14

—¿Mi número? —repitió entre emocionado y confundido.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Anotalo —dijo extendiendo su teléfono al rubio.

Yurio pensó que las cosas no podían marchar mejor.

Después de hablar con Mila y esperar a que está saliera de la exaltación en la que se había sumergido, está le aconsejó llevar las cosas con calma y no apresurar los acontecimientos. Pero por lo visto faltó decírselo a Yuuri.

Tomo el teléfono y tecleo su número rápido antes de devolverse lo. Le estaban temblando un poco las manos y tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Bien —miro como Yuuri se llevaba el teléfono al oído y un momento después sintió como su teléfono vibraba—. Ahora tu también tienes mi número —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué es tan perfecto? —dijo sin querer haciendo sus mejillas arder.

Yuuri se sonrojo igual y le brindo una imagen tan hermosa que deseo haber tenido la cámara activada.

—No creo serlo pero gracias —al decirlo se había inclinado un poco sobre mi y me dió un beso en la mejilla derecha logrando que mi corazón latiera con fuerza.

—D-de... —pese a qué hace una semana se había formalizado su relación, parecía como si todos los acontecimientos que ocurrieron antes ya no existieran. Y eso lo hacía sentir especial y amado. No olvidaba lo que le había dicho Yuuri: "has que me enamoré de ti" con eso en mente pensaba esforzarse mucho—. ¿De que reglas quería hablar?

Yuuri le sonrió un poco mientras se sentaba al borde del escritorio.

—Ya hable con Pichit, no dirá nada —al escucharlo sintio como si un peso menos estuviera sobre él—, y también me dió varias reglas para evitar que alguien más se entere de lo nuestro.

Eso le hizo torcer un poco los labios.

—Yuri, tanto tú como yo las necesitamos, de echo una de ellas era darnos los números de teléfono.

Entonces una gran decepción le inundó. Ahora resultaba que no había sido idea suya, eso si que le había bajado el ánimo.

—Bien, explícame las demás —dijo ya rendido. Si ellos querían hacer eso bien, les seguiría el juego.

* * *

—Estoy de acuerdo con la regla de no darse amor en la escuela —dijo Mila llevándose a la boca parte de una dona glaseada.

Yurio la vio y sonrió de medio lado.

—¿No se supone que estabas en una dieta? —dijo burlón.

Mila entrecerró los ojos y después volvió a llevarse otro pedazo a la boca.

—No es tan fácil, decirlo y hacerlo —se lamento mordiendo otro pedazo.

—A este paso te pondrás gorda y Sara de votará.

Ahora un pedazo de dona fue a parar a su cabeza. Yurio le vio molesto mientras se quitaba el pedazo, pero sabía que se lo había ganado.

Mila le sonrió un poco antes de ver hacia los costados.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué no a llegado Víctor? —pregunto pues este no había llegado a la primera clase y estaba por empezar la segunda.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro un Víctor con sangre en el labio inferior y un rostro muy magullado.

—¡Vitya! —dijeron tanto Yurio como Mila acercándose a él.

Esté les sonrió un poco apenado mientras se sentaba en su lugar respectivo.

—Bueno días...

Mila sacó su bolsa con maquillaje y de ella extrajo un pedazo de algodón que paso con cuidado por el labio inferior de Víctor.

—¿Quién fue? —dijo Yurio de forma mordaz.

—No fue nada, solo no me fijé por donde iba... Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—Desviaste los ojos bastardo. ¿Quien te golpeó?—pregunto de nuevo, esta vez mucho más molesto.

Los ojos de Víctor lagrimearon un poco, sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca Yuri se metería en problemas. Pero en ese punto, era imposible apasiguar la ira de su primo. Iba a correr sangre si o si, y ahora no estaba Beka para pararle.

—Fue JJ pero no fue nada... ¡Yuri! —pero este ya no estaba, había salido corriendo del aula en cuanto escucho aquel nombre.

El aula se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían visto a Yuri molesto de verdad .

—¡Mierda! —musito Mila al ver que no volvía.

—Mila, Mila...–todos voltearon a la puerta que se había abierto de golpe—. Trae al profesor Yuuri... ¡Rapido! —dijo una compañera que había entrado en el salón con la respiración agitada—. ¡Yuri Plisetsky se está peleando con JJ de la clase C!

Víctor se puso de pie y corrió fuera del aula siendo seguido por Mila.

—Ire por el profesor, tu trata de separarlos —le dijo Mila mientras veían por la ventana como ya un tumulto de gente se había aglomerado alrededor de ellos.

—Me dejas la tarea más difícil —grito Víctor al verla desviarse hacia las escaleras.

—!Te lo encargo¡

Mila subió rápidamente y corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la oficina de Yuuri. Ya faltando unos pasos la puerta de su oficina se abrió y salió de ella Yuuri junto a Pichit.

—Mila, no puedes correr por los pasillos —le regaño Pichit pero a Yuuri de le hizo raro verla en aquel estado.

—¡Yuri se está peleando con JJ, debe detenerlos! —grito sintiendo sus piernas pesadas, inclusive su voz se escucho extraña.

Y eso fue como un detonante, Yuuri salió disparado sin mayor miramiento.

—¡Estan en el patio delantero! —grito viéndolo bajar rápidamente.

—Esto es malo... Muy malo —dijo Pichit comenzó a caminar rápido hacia las escaleras siendo seguido por Mila.

—Solo espero que el profesor llegue a tiempo...

* * *

Yuri se agachó esquivando el gancho derecho de JJ, retrocedió un paso y lanzó una patada hacia la cabeza de JJ que bloqueo con su antebrazo derecho.

—¿¡Que acaso la mariposa de tu prima no puede defenderse sola!? —se mofo limpiando la sangre que salía de su nariz. El primer puñetazo que había lanzado Yuri si que lo había derribado. Rompiéndole la nariz de paso.

—¡Te lo advertí! ¡No te metas con mi familia, bastardo! —gruño saltando sobre el, JJ no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y fue derribado.

Yuri termino sobre dándole un puñetazo tras otro, siendo bloqueados por JJ a duras penas.

—Hijo de... ¡ahora! —de entre el gentío salieron dos chicos que le quitaron a Yuri de encima. Lo sujetaron mientras JJ se ponía de pie.

—¡Eres un cobarde JJ, voy a matarte! —grito pateando al aire, forcejeo con los que le sujetaban pero fue inútil, no le soltaron. Además, nadie entre los presentes iba a intervenir.

—Ahora verás lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Le soltó un golpe en la mejilla derecha, después otro en el estómago.

—¡Detente! —grito Víctor tomándolo del brazo, tirando de el, tratando de alejarlo de Yuri.

—¡La mariposita! —se burló empujando a Víctor—. ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de esta mañana que vienes a buscar más?

Victor frunció el ceño. Una cosa es que se metieran con él, pero odiaba que tocaran a Yuri por culpa suya.

—No me mires a si fenómeno... Te voy a partir la cara.

Víctor esquivo el golpe que le arrojó y le devolvió un puñetazo con el doble de fuerza dándole en la nariz.

Un alarido de dolor se escapó de los labios de JJ, este se llevó amaba manos al rostro. Con una clara expresión de dolor e irá.

—Esta la pagarás... —gruño muy molesto.

Víctor a penas tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos cuando JJ le tomo de la camiseta.

—Donde le pongas un dedo encima...

—¡Mirame! —comenzo a golpear a Víctor y este solo atino a protegerse el rostro. Yuri se removió inquieto tratando de soltarse por todos los medios posibles al ver como golepaban a Víctor.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —pidio impotente. Pateó y grito pero no le soltaron. Sus ojos lagrimearon un poco cuando miro por encima del tumulto de alumnos—. ¡Yuuri! —ese último grito tomo desprevenido a todos y en un segundo Katsuki estaba sujetando a JJ de la muñeca.

Este miro a quien le sujetaba, primero molesto y después asustado.

—Donde le des un golpe más a Víctor, yo mismo te romperé la muñeca —amenazo con la mirada oscurecida. Su respiración estaba agitado y su cabello revuelto. Se miraba endemoniadamente moelsto.

JJ soltó a Víctor pero Yuuri no le soltó. Sus ojos vieron a los presentes que seguían petrificados.

—¡Tienen cinco segundos para irse a sus aulas! ¡Ya! —los alumnos comenzaron a irse tan pronto como pudieron.

Los chicos que sujetaban a Yuri trataron de irse entre el tumulto pero Pichit los sujetos por los brazos.

—¿Iban a algún lado? —pregunto con una sonrisa.

Los chicos solo agacharon la cabeza.

Mila se acerco a Yuri y a Víctor. Ambos se miraban muy mal.

—Mila llévalos a la enfermería, en cuanto curen los curen llévalos a dirección.

Dicho esto Yuuri se fue con JJ, siendo seguido por Pichit y los otros dos alumnos.

Mila ayudo a ambos a caminar mirando hacia Yuuri.

—Si que está molesto...

—Perdon... —dijo Víctor.

—Dejalo Víctor... —musito Yuri.

Pero el mejor que nadie sabía porque motivo estaba molesto Yuuri, se había vuelto a pelear y no solo eso, había resultado herido. Más tarde tendría que enfrentarse a él.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Wou!**

 **Cuanto tiempo asdfghjkllhgs perdón... En serio lo lamento mucho xd**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, en serio, en serio.**

 **Tuve un bloqueo muuuy gacho con esta historia en específico, pero creo que ya.**

 **PD: When me paso una eternidad sin actualizar y lo primero que hago al volver es poner puro drama xd**

 **Nos leemos luego alkhfslada**


	16. Chapter 15

—Ja ja... Mira, tienes el ojo morado —se burló Mila pasándole un espejo a Víctor. Una expresión de horror apareció en el rostro del albino.

—¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! —dijo mientras apretaba el espejo. Yuri se rió por lo bajo cuando miro como reaccionó—. Tú eres el de las cicatrices y moretones, de esto vivo yo... Agh—se quejo moviendo el espejo de un lado a otro.

Mila soltó una gran carcajada dando un resoplido logrando que tanto Yuri como Víctor rieran descontroladamente.

—Por cierto —respiro profundo recobrando la compostura para luego ver a Víctor—, tienes un buen gancho derecho —le dijo Yuri recordando ese golpe que le soltó a JJ cuando lo esquivo.

—No tengo ni idea de como pude golpearlo, pero se sintió bien —dije mirando sus manos.

Hace un par de minutos que habían salido de la enfermería y ahora estaba fuera de la dirección esperando que les pasaran. Mila había optado por hacerles compañía tratando así de que su estrés no subiera mucho. Ya sabiendo que recibirían un buen castigo y con algo de suerte no serían expulsados.

—Ya puedo ver el sermón del profesor Yuuri: "Ibas tan bien, ahora me encuentro decepcionado" —dijo Víctor.

Yuri negó con la cabeza. No quería que se lo mencionaran siquiera.

—Mas bien será un: "Y te atreviste a arrastrar contigo a Víctor, no tienes vergüenza" —le siguió Mila riendo.

—Bueno basta, ¿sí? —pidió cruzándose de brazos. Le arrebató el espejo a Víctor y se miro el rostro. Una de sus mejillas estaba muy inflamada y su labio superior estaba partido—. Rayos...

Mila se rió de nuevo cuando la puerta de la oficina fue abierta y por ella cruzaron JJ y sus secuaces.

Los seis se dirigieron miradas retadoras.

JJ chasqueo la lengua y se alejó caminando siendo seguido por los otros dos.

—Draco versión 2.0 —se burló Víctor mirando hacia los tres que se alejaban.

—¡Directo a la enfermería JJ y ustedes dos también! —grito Yuuri saliendo de la dirección, inmediatamente mirándolos después a ellos.

Los ojos café cobrizo de Yuuri vieron hacia Mila, la cual se encogió sobre su asiento para luego ver hacia Yurio y Víctor.

—Hablamos luego —musito para ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar hacia su aula.

Yuuri frunció el ceño ante los primos visiblemente golpeados, negó con la cabeza e hizo una seña para que entraran a la dirección.

Yurio fue el primero en pararse, siendo seguido de cerca por Víctor.

—Tengo miedo... —musito bajito Víctor asegurándose de que no le escuchara Yuuri.

El chico rubio le vio de reojo.

—Tranquilo.

Cuando entraron a la sala, los padres de JJ estaban ahí, junto con el abuelo de Yurio. Víctor al no ver a sus padres agacho un poco la vista.

—Seguramente tuvieron algo importante...

—Siempre tiene algo más importante que yo.

Yurio iba a decir algo más cuando el director les pidió que se sentaran.

—¿Se puede saber que paso?

Tanto Víctor como Yurio voltearon a ver hacia Yuuri, el cual negó con la cabeza.

—Su tutor no les ayudara esta vez.

—Ellos golpearon a Víctor primero... —empezó Yurio pero inmediatamente intervino la madre de JJ.

—Mi hijo no haría tal cosa, ¡No mientas!

—Ya escuchamos la versión de su hijo, déjelos hablar —pidió el director.

—Pero si esta hablando mal de...

—Señora —cuando Yuuri hablo de pronto pareció como si un silencio demasiado pesado se hubiera instaurado en la habitación—, le voy a pedir que abandone la habitación si no guarda silencio.

Pese a que Yuuri no solía decir ese tipo de cosas, basto para hacerla callar.

—Eh... —aún seguía un poco sorprendido por la actitud que había adoptado Yuuri pero se obligo a continuar—, como decía... ellos golpearon a Víctor en la mañana... y cuando me entere yo... —sabía que solo estaba cavando su propia tumba pero no quería meter en problemas a Víctor—, bueno, admito que no fue la mejor idea irme a pelear con él, entiendo que debí de haberle dicho a algún maestro pero estaba tan molesto... —dijo apretando levemente sus manos.

Ya sabía lo que pasaría, ya tenía tres reportes, y ya le habían suspendido dos veces. Se lo habían advertido, pero aún así estaba otra vez ante el director Yakov.

Esta vez si lo iban a expulsar.

—Yuri, esta vez ya no lo podemos seguir dejando pasar.

—¿No habrá alguna forma de no llegar a esos extremos? —pregunto Nikolai esperanzado.

—¡Por favor! ¡No expulse a Yuri, fue mi culpa! —rogó Víctor con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Ya le habíamos advertido... además...

—¿Y que hay de JJ? —intervino Yuuri.

—¿Qué hay de que? —pregunto el padre.

—¿No tomaran cartas también para él?

—No tiene con que acusar, mi hijo no hizo nada.

—Si me permite, detuve a su hijo porque estaba golpeando el rostro a Víctor, y en lo que a mi concierne hay suficientes pruebas en el rostro de mi alumno.

Los padres de JJ fruncieron el ceño.

—¿No sería muy injusto que solo a uno de los involucrados se le aplique todo el castigo?

—Ciertamente —intervino el director al ver la atmósfera que se estaba formando—, no porque JJ sea un alumno modelo quiere decir que se le pasara lo que haga. No es la primera vez que Víctor viene a dirección con quejas de JJ.

—Pero...

—Por lo que si a Yuri debo expulsarlo como ustedes quieren, su hijo también puede correr con la misma suerte.

Ambos padres palidecieron un poco al escucharle. Parecieron meditarlo durante un instante y una mirada terriblemente molesta fue a para hacia Yurio.

—Bien, pero no expulse a nuestro bebe.

 _Ahora entiendo porque JJ es como es_ pensó Yurio mirando a los padres del aludido de reojo.

—Dadas las circunstancias y los eventos que acontecieron, Víctor, te lo dejare pasar por esta ocasión —dijo a lo que Víctor asintió con la cabeza—, en cuanto a JJ y Yurio; ambos estarán suspendidos dos semanas.

—Pera las evaluaciones son la semana que entra —interrumpió Yurio.

—Lo siento, supongo que con el promedio que llevas aún puedes salvar el semestre —comente el director.

—Gracias —musito Nikolai viendo molesto hacia Yurio y Víctor.

Y por la cabeza de ambos solo paso un simple pensamiento: _No quiero ir a casa_

* * *

— _¿Así que estas suspendido dos semanas?_ —comento Mila del otro lado de la linea.

—Esto es una pesadilla —se quejo el chico rubio rodando por su cama—, perderé los exámenes, no veré a Yuuri y además, aun cuando haga la tarea no puedo entregarla, diablos.

— _No pensé que te importara tanto, sensei si que hizo un buen trabajo_ —rió Mila a lo que Yuri frunció el ceño.

—Cállate. Esto es terrible.

— _¡Oye! No olvides que le dejaste el terreno libre a Víctor_ —y ante esa simple mención Yurio sintió una creciente ira.

—¡Mierda, es cierto!

— _¡Auw! Eres el mejor primo del mundo._

—¡Cállate bruja demente!

— _¿Qué se supone que haremos Otabek y yo sin ti las próximas dos semanas?_

Ante la mención de Otabek se quedo mudo. No le habían dicho aún a Otabek que lo habían suspendido. Y no creía que lo tomaría precisamente bien.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Beka, de momento es mejor que se concentre en la competencia a que este pensando que me suspendieron.

— _Bueno, en eso tienes razón —_ comento Mila _—, Yuri, ¿hablaste con sensei?_

Yurio negó rápidamente con la cabeza aún cuando sabía que no podía verlo.

—No tuve tiempo, mi abuelo nos saco a Víctor y a mi de la escuela prácticamente arrastras. En cuanto llegamos a casa nos dio el sermón de nuestras vidas, hasta me hizo sentir culpable.

— _Cielos, ¿qué hay de los padres de Vitya?_

—El abuelo me dijo que aún siguen en Londres y que probablemente vuelvan en una semana; seguro ellos también me regañaran por no cuidar de su bebe.

— _Si Vitya supiera..._

—Dejemos eso, él debe descubrirlo, nunca es fácil tener a tus padres lejos todo el año y con suerte verlos un par de días consecutivos.

— _Me siento mal por ellos cada que pienso en que Víctor cada vez los odia más por no estar para él._

—Quiero mucho a mis tíos, lo amo tanto como Víctor y se como se siente él, después de todo, mi mi madre...

— _Yuri, no hagamos esto por teléfono. Mejor habla con sensei por teléfono, ¿te dio su numero?_

—Cierto, lo hizo.

— _Estas muy distraído, ¿quieres que vaya a tu casa? —_ dijo con voz preocupada.

—Son las ocho de la noche —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— _Y una mierda, mi gatito me necesita. Llego en quince_ —e inmediatamente colgó.

Yuri sonrió un poco.

Miro hacia un costado, mirando a Teppa acostada aún lado de la foto de sus padres.

Se acerco hasta ella, mirando a Víctor siendo cargado por sus padres, aún costado él siendo abrazado por su madre. Tomo el pequeño marco y con las yemas de los dedos acaricio el rostro de su madre.

Leves lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

—Estúpido Víctor... que daría yo por poderla ver una sola vez... solo una...

—¿Yuri? —el aludido volteo encontrándose con Víctor visiblemente preocupado, los ojos azules de este se dirigieron hacia las manos de su primo—, no Yuri, no te hagas esto otra vez.

Pero Yuri no pudo parar, continuo llorando cada vez más fuerte.

Vitya se acerco corriendo y le retiro el retrato de las manos antes de abrazarlo.

—La extraño tanto —sollozo abrazando a Víctor. Este apretó los labios, acariciando la cabeza de Yurio.

—Yo se... lo sé...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **No recuerdo quien fue la persona que me pregunto pero aquí esta la respuesta.**

 **¿Por qué Yurio era un niño problemático desde el instante en que llego a la escuela?**

 **Todos enfrentamos la perdida de formas diferentes, Yurio lo hizo de esa manera.**

 **Cosas importantes pasaron en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Es todo mi aporte.**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **PD: voy un poco atrasada en la plataforma de FF xd después los subo jaja ay :'D**


	17. Chapter 16

Abrace con fuerza a Yuri mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabeza, tal como había visto hacer a mi tía tantas veces.

Dejé que descargará todo lo que tuviera.

Últimamente no habíamos hablado mucho y según rumores, él tenía una pareja. Lo cual no negaría me causaba curiosidad, sin embargo, no me inmiscuiría en asuntos ajenos.

Menos si se trataba de mi primo Yuri.

De pronto escuche unos pasos correr hacia el cuarto y cuando la puerta fue abierta mire a Mila, cuya respiración agitaba me decía que había corrido un buen tramo.

—¿Qué haces...?

—Yuri me pidió venir, ¿tan mal está?

La miré acercarse hasta que se posiciono del lado contrario al que estaba.

—Ah, Yuri.

Mire de reojo a Mila.

Si bien la conocía desde hace años, su amistad con Yuri era muy reciente. Solo unos cinco meses, poco más, poco menos.

Y que Yurio dejará a alguien más ver ese lado suyo, lo dejaba un poco confundido.

¿Desde cuando esos dos llegaron a esa clase de relación?

—Ya estoy bien —musito bajito antes de dar un profundo respiro y alejarse de Víctor.

—¿Seguro? —pregunte entre preocupado y curioso.

No negaría que la presencia de Mila significaba que debían de hablar de algo importante.

—Si... —sus ojos verdes, cristalinos por haber estado llorando, me vieron y en ellos pude ver que me estaba corriendo—, quisiera hablar con Mila a solas, Víctor.

Hice una leve mueca antes de asentir con la cabeza, como ya había dicho, no me inmiscuiría en los asuntos de los demás.

—Bien, entonces me voy —dije para ponerme de pie y caminar hacia la puerta, una vez llegue hasta esta salí cerrándola detrás de mí.

Y aún cuando mi moral me dijo que me fuera directo hasta mi habitación algo en mi interior me grito que me quedará y por una vez hice algo indebido.

Me quede espiando.

Pegue mi oreja a la puerta, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido.

—¿Seguro que estas bien?

—Diablos no... Víctor no debe preocuparse por tonterías como las mías.

—Yo no creo que él lo vea de esa manera, Yuri... —comento Mila del otro lado de la puerta.

—Como sea, ya no quiero pensar en eso de nuevo.

—Bien, entonces... —un pequeño silencio le sobrevino y por una milésima de segundo pensó haber sido descubierto—, ¿que pasará con _K_?

 _¿K?_

—¿ _K_? —escucho la voz confundida de su primo y quiso reírse, pero eso lo habría delatado.

—Nombre clave, ¿que nunca hiciste eso?

—No.

—No tuviste infancia amigo, eso es patético.

—Ya, ya lo entendí. Y no se, digo _K_ —dijo resaltando la letra—, me tiene confundido, además de que no he hablado con él y seguro debe de estar molesto.

 _¿¡Es un hombre?! ¿Su pareja es hombre? ¡Oh Dios!_

—Bueno, no sabrás nada hasta que no lo contactes, ¿tienes su numero no? Marcale a _K._

—Diablos no puedo.

—¿Marcarle?

—No, el maldito apodo, lo único que me viene a la mente cuando dices _K_ es el tipo de hombres de negro, ponle otro.

Víctor se llevo ambas manos a la boca amortiguando la risa que quiso salir.

—Pónselo tú. Es tu novio, no él mío.

 _¡Novio! ¡Ah, que envidia!_

—Ah, olvídalo. Le marcare mañana, ya es tarde para que lo haga hoy.

—Yuri, te gusta torturar a ese pobre hombre. Lo digo en serio.

 _Diablos quiero saber de quien hablan_

—¿Qué? Es sentido común, que tú decidieras venir a mi casa viendo la hora es otra cosa, estás loca, creo que ya lo sabes.

—A Sara no le molesta.

—Pues puede de que Sara también tenga problemas, digo, cabe la posibilidad.

Un suave golpe se escucho dentro de la habitación logrando que la imaginación de Víctor volara, la amistad de esos dos era extraña y se sentía excluido.

—Como sea, tengo curiosidad por como avanzara su relación, deberán de andar con pasos precavidos.

—¿Crees que no lo se? Dios, de solo pensar el problema en el que me meteré y en el que le meteré a él, más a él, me da miedo.

¿Qué? ¿Pues que edad tiene?

—Pues de mis labios no saldrá ni pió.

—Menos mal.

—¿Qué hay de Vitya? ¿Piensas decírselo alguna vez?

Al escuchar su nombre su pulso se disparo.

—De ser posible, me gustaría que no se enterara.

 _¿No confías en mi?_

—¿Seguro? Digo, cuanto más tiempo se lo guardes puede que sea peor.

—No, se que si se llega a enterar las cosas no serán igual, no conoces a Víctor como yo lo hago. Una vez que algo deja de parecerle bien o que algo le molesta, puede llegar a ser la peor personas del mundo, puede que a los ojos de los demás sea un santo pero cuando de verdad le hacen molestar, cuando eso pasa no queda rastro de Vitya.

Víctor apretó levemente sus manos, sabía que lo que decía Yuri era verdad, pero ¿qué tan grave era lo que ocultaba como para no querer decírselo?

—¿Qué crees que pase si alguna vez se entera que sales con Katsuki?

—La tercera guerra mundial.

Víctor dio un paso tambaleante hacia atrás sintiendo como todo a su alrededor giraba como si estuviera en un remolino.

 _K-Katsuki... ¿Yuuri Katsuki?_

Comenzó a negar con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de la puerta, una sensación similar a la ira y decepción comenzó a crecer en su cuerpo.

Espero que te lleves bien con el psicólogo, aquí entre nos, creo que me gusta

—No... —murmuro negando con la cabeza.

¿Qué tiene de bueno el cuatro ojos?

—No es cierto... —lagrimas habían comenzando a caer por sus mejillas.

Es el hombre más dulce del planeta, es mi príncipe

—Yuri... —sin poder aguantar más se fue tan silencioso como pudo hasta su habitación.

Entro en esta cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Miro hacia su cama donde dormía Makkachin.

Vitya llego hasta el y se tiro a un costado suyo abrazándolo, solo entonces comenzó a llorar de verdad. Se sentía traicionado. Como si él sabía lo que sentía por Yuuri fue y se metió con él.

Yuri no era su primo que le había recomendado esforzarse si quería gustarle, no era su primo que le cuidaba todo el tiempo, ese Yuri era un traidor, no su primo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Si tenemos que ser sinceros, Víctor le puso los ojos encima a Yuuri muuuuucho antes que Yurio xd, así que él tiene todo el derecho de estar molesto.**

 **Se lo que una decepción y el sentimiento de traición es capaz de hacer, así que chicas, se nos viene el drama -corre en círculos-**

 **Capitulo corto perdón.**

 **Espero les allá gustado.**

 **Nos leemos luego 3**

 **PD: me dolió hacer llorar a Víctor ;n;**


End file.
